


It's Complicated - Sprousehart (Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse.)

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cassidy OC, Complicated Relationships, Courtney OC, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Betty, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Red Roses, Riverdale, Sex, Smut, Team Sprousehart, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: Smut and explicit sexual content warning ⚠️.Some of you may not like the way I portray Lili and Cole. This is a story I have written with that in mind, I have no intention of changing my story to your standards. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. For those who are open to it, proceed :).Lili Reinhart is undoubtedly in love with her co star Cole Sprouse. But there is one problem. He has a girlfriend. She'll be damned if there aren't a few twists and turns in her future.





	1. The Beginning.

It was a quiet morning. Lili was so exhausted from the night shoot that she slept until 2pm. She was so ready for lunch. Lili called Cami and hoped she would answer. She barely answers her phone anymore. Constantly busy.

"Hello!" Cami basically screams through the phone.

"Hey! Do you want to get lunch? I'm starving."

"Yeah man I'm down!" Cami laughed and suggested the new cafe that opened up in Vancouver a couple weeks ago.

***

They were both stuffing their faces and talking about the randomness of spongebob episodes.

"Do you remember that one episode of spongebob where they sing that campfire song?" Cami giggles into her coffee mug.

"Yeah! F is for friends-"

Camila cut Lili off and nearly spat out her coffee in laughter. "I remember the song too! Word for word!"

The girls both cackle. But then the cafe turns silent and they both stare at eachother trying not to burst out with laughter. Lili takes a deep breath and see Cami's mouth open but immediately close.

"What is it Cami?" Lili asks worried about what's on her mind.

"Lili, I was just wondering about you and Cole. How are you feeling about it?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sick of feeling this way and not being able to do anything." Lili rests her head on her knuckles and look down at her plate scattered with bread crumbs.

You deserve an explanation. Let's start from the beginning. Shall we?

***

The first moment Lili met Cole she thought he was laid back and honestly one of the best looking men she had ever laid eyes on. He was charming, funny and really down to earth. Which was surprising given his childhood, fame and fortune at such a young age has to mentally challenge someone.

Lili and Cole started bonding after a short amount of time. They would hang out after work. Eat icecream straight from the pint with two spoons. Go on crazy adventures with their cameras and take amazing photos of eachother. Go to movies and ditch them half way through because they got bored. The list went on.

They were a perfect match. He liked her and she liked him. She really liked him. There was just one problem. He had a girlfriend.

And It wasn't her.


	2. Heaven On Earth.

Camila reached out for Lili's hand in hope that it would comfort her but Lili just stared blankly at it.

"Lil... I don't even know what to say." Cami retrieved her hand from the middle of the table and looked down.

"It's just... it hurts when..." Lili could barely form a sentence. She kept choking up at the thought of Cole holding hands with someone else. Kissing someone else good morning and good night. Kissing her-

Lili's thoughts were interrupted by a waiter.

"Were you done with those?" He gestured towards the plates and the empty mugs.

"Yes thank you" Camila forced a smile and stood up. Lili stared blankly at the waiter collecting their plates.

"Come on Lil" Camila held her hand out to help her up. Lili reached out and accepted her hand in hers.

***

Lili sat in her Vancouver apartment and stared at the tv. Mindhunter was playing on Netflix. It was her second time watching the show but it was easier that way considering she didn't have to focus as much, she knew what will happen.

Her phone began to buzz. It was Cole. She dreaded answering it because as soon as she heard his voice she would feel empty.

"Hey" his smooth voice on the other end of the phone saddening her to the brim.

"Hey Cole." She answered blankly. She couldn't hide her sadness anymore. She wanted him to know how much it gutted her that she couldn't call him hers.

"You ok Lils?"

Lili froze. How dare he call her that! That nickname! Everytime he said it, it felt so intimate, so caring, so... Cole.

"I'm ok, just a little down I guess" how could she possibly tell the man she loved that he hated the fact he was with someone?

"I'm coming over. I'll make you feel better. I promise."

Popular to disbelief. That was not what she wanted to hear at all. If he comforts her, if he even puts his warm hands on her skin, breathes on her neck-

She would crumble into a million pieces.

Just like her heart the moment she opened the door.

"Hey Lils. I brought you red roses in hope they would brighten your day." He smirked at her.

The room brightened up. Cole's presence was amazing, incredible, outstanding! It was as though the world would stop around the two of them. Hearts beat faster, breathing rates increase.

He was heaven on earth.

Her whole world.

And he barely knew she was in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Instagram:  
> @livingforlili


	3. If This Is What Love Feels Like... I Don't Want It.

Lili stood there frozen. Cole's smile behind the beautiful smelling roses made her eyes glossy. Tears were forming but she tried her hardest to hide her affections, as always.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to come over." Cole handed over the roses and his hand gently brushed against hers. Causing a shiver down her spine.

If this is what love feels like, this much pain and temptation... I don't want it. She had thought to herself.

As Lili placed the flowers down on the bench top she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Cole leaning in for a hug. They embraced. Cole's fingers lingering on her upper shoulder. Lili couldn't help but melt into him. Cole gave the best hugs. He was so warm and since he was taller than her, her neck cradled into his perfectly. If they weren't meant to be together, why did it feel so perfect?

Lili's fingers traced his toned back and smiled underneath his chin. The hug lasted for a minute but she never wanted it to end. 

Did Cole? She wondered.

"What's going on with you anyway? You said you felt down." Cole broke apart from her and gave her a sympathetic look. A look that made her swoon. It made her feel as though she was the only girl in the world.

"Yeah I guess my anxiety is just playing up." She lied. But it was the only excuse she could find that he wouldn't question.

"Poor baby." He played with her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Anything I can do to help? Bring you some Taco Bell? Chipotle? McDonalds? Any comfort foods? Cookie dough?" His lips formed a smirk as he tried his best not to let out a chuckle, trying to be respectful of the situation.

Cole knew her so well. If she ever was struggling with anything she always loved a good cookie dough to nibble on.

"No, I'm ok." Lili plastered on a smile that even Cole didn't believe.

"Lils..." He moved closer. His hand still lingering on her shoulder. He was interrupted by his phone in his pocket buzzing. "One second." He smiled and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Hello?" Cole answered. There it was. That smooth voice. "Yeah I'm with Lili now. Ok. Yes, I'll be home for dinner. Ok. Love you too." He hung up and smiled at Lili.

"Was that Cassidy?" Lili asked almost through gritted teeth. Whether Lili wanted to admit it or not, she was jealous of Cassidy. She got to hold Cole during the night. See him every day. Kiss and hug him.

Cassidy got to call him hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be getting longer eventually. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Instagram:  
> @livingforlili


	4. Having Doubts?

“Was that Cassidy?" Lili asked almost through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah, who else would I tell that I love them?" He laughed and didn't realize how much that would have stung her.

"True." Lili stared blankly at him wanting to drop the conversation.

"Maybe KJ" He continued to laugh and Lili once again forced a smile. Every time he laughed she wanted to pull him close and kiss him. Feel his lips pressed up against hers. The warmth of his breath merging with her own...

"Lili?" Cole raised his eyebrows as though to get her attention.

"Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep." Lili half lied. How was she supposed to tell him she was daydreaming about them kissing? 

"That's ok! The night shoot was rough." He smirked in agreement. " Hey Lil?" Why did he constantly use that nickname! Why couldn't he just call me Lili. It would be so much easier to hide my love for him. She thought.

"Yes?" He moved closer to her. Lili's heart began to pound faster. They kiss on set all the time. It's normal for them. But every time they kiss she falls deeper under his spell. He was so out of her league. A person she had grown up watching, from Friends to Big Daddy to The Suite Life. Lili remembers how big of a part he played in her childhood. She had never thought she would have fallen for one of those identical twins. But she had. Completely head over heels in love with him.

"Do you ever..." Cole stuttered and went from a confident man to an insecure boy in the matter of seconds. 

"Yeah?" Was Cole about to admit his feelings for her? How it felt like a chore to say I love you to Cassidy? Was this the moment where Cole would finally sweep her off her feet and crash his soft lips on hers?

"Never mind" Cole's voice was shaky, almost like he was hiding something.

Lili grabbed his hand into hers, "Would you like to sit down? I'm watching Mindhunter again. I'm on the seventh episode."

Cole's face lit up. Almost like a rush of relief. Lili didn't want to force it out of him. Maybe Cassidy did that too often. Lili wanted to be the girl he could talk to about anything. Cole sat down next to Lili on the couch. Their thighs grazing along each other. When his glare adjusted from the TV to her, she felt nervous, almost uneasy.

"It's Cassidy." Cole continued to stare , trying to read Lili's reaction.

Lili glanced up at him, making eye contact. Every time Lili looked into his eyes, it felt like her heart would skip a beat. She wasn't sure whether it's because of the butterflies in her stomach that he gives her or if it's... the way she feels.

"What happened?" Lili giving him the reassuring answer that he had been waiting for. It hit her. What if he didn't just come over to her apartment to see if Lili was ok but maybe as an escape out of his own house?

"She..." Cole took a sigh and continued, "Do you think that we make a good couple?" 

The question took Lili by surprise. Why would he be asking for her opinion? Did he have doubts?

"Yes" Lili lied again, almost naturally.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. God he looked good. How can he look attractive ALL THE TIME. It's not fair! 

"Why? You having doubts? Is she-" Cole interrupts her.

"No! No, God no. I love her. She loves me. It's a happy family" he joked but something wasn't right with him. It almost felt as though, he was trying to convince himself.

"Ok?" Lili stared at him confused.

"It's just... sometimes I feel as though... Lili?" Cole was struggling to form a sentence. Lili held his hands and smoothly intertwined their fingers. Cole smiled and traced his thumb on her hand. Exploring her smooth and fragile pale hand.

"Yeah?" Lili answered softly as she moved a little closer to him. Tension filled the air. Silence. Lili couldn't read the situation. She usually couldn't when she was with Cole. He confused her and thrilled her like no one else. 

"Sometimes I feel like... I'm with the wrong person." Cole gently places his hand on her upper thigh and leaned in. His nose brushing against Lili's. Their breathing intensifies and beats out of order. They stay like that for a bit. Lili with her eyes closed, ready for him to make the first move. But he is frozen. His warm nose grazing her cheek. His lips so close to hers. He is about to move in and kiss her. Something she has been waiting for since day one.

The front door opens wide and Cami struts in with several bags on her arms. "Lili! Can you lend me a hand?" She yells out.

Cole and Lili open their eyes and stare at each other. Not awkwardly, not angrily or frustrated but a blank stare. 

Was Cole in love with her too?


	5. Stay Away From Cole.

"Lili!" Cami screamed from the kitchen. Stomping down the hall way to Lili. 

Cami entered the room, Lili and Cole were sitting next to each other  in silence as Mindhunter played quietly in the background. Lili glanced up and Cami gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I'll be back" Lili looked at Cole as she walked after Cami. 

"I think I should head out." Cole stood up adjusting his shirt.

Lili looked at him upset. She didn't want him to leave and go back to Cassidy. She wanted him to stay and have dinner with them. Not her.

"I'll catch you later Lili." He didn't use her nickname. Did that moment the two shared ruin everything?

Cole left without saying anything to Cami. It was almost like he was too scared to face her. In fact, he barely made an effort to say good bye to Lili. Was he ashamed they almost kissed? 

"What happened ?" Cami clearly sensing a weird vibe from Lili.

"We had a moment, it was brief but... I wanted him Cam" Lili couldn't make eye contact with Cami. She felt so ashamed that she wanted a taken man. She was definitely not a cheater. She was down to earth and completely loyal. What had gotten into her?

"Did you two...?" Cami asked concerned.

"No." Lili looked at Cami shyly. "We almost kissed. You walked in and well... interrupted our moment." Lili confessed.

"Thank God for that." Cami sighed and started to unpack some groceries.

Lili looked shocked, "what do you mean?" 

"I know you love him Lili. But he has a girlfriend. He has been with Cassidy for over 2 years. You can't change that. You can't ruin that. That would be selfish. " As much as it hurt Lili, she knew Cami was right.

"You're completely right. What was I thinking" Lili leaned against the bench and put her head in her hands.

"You weren't. It's hard to think when you are in love. I know the feeling." Cami rubbed Lili's back in attempt to comfort her but it made Lili feel worse.

She didn't want to be comforted. She didn't feel as though she deserved it. If she was in Cassidy's position, she would feel betrayed. Lili had one option. 

Stay away from Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys are liking it so far :)
> 
> Find me on Instagram and tumblr @livingforlili


	6. I’ve Already Forgotten About It.

6am. 

Lili's alarm woke her up for the second time. She decided to stop hitting the snooze button and get up. She placed the items of clothing that she was going to wear on her bed. Lili loved fashion. She loved to experiment with different styles and colours. It was also a distraction from... Cole.

It's too early in the morning to be thinking about him. She thought to herself.

Lili wore a white tshirt with a rip just under her collarbone accompanied by light blue jeans, rolled up at the bottoms and white slide ons. 

She shuffled her feet into the makeup trailer and was confronted by KJ. 

KJ smiled at her cheekily, "hey Lili! " he began to pull a face which looked like the grinch, it was uncanny.

"Ew!" Lili giggled as he brought his face closer to hers. She shrunk into herself. Kj loved to make her feel uncomfortable.

"How are ya!" His New Zealand accent piercing through her left ear.

"Tired!" She laughed as kj dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups as soon as Charles walked through the door. They were like two male animals fighting over one female, instead it was who could get the better six pack. 

Lili rolled her eyes and sat down. Erin smiled "hey Lili!" 

"Hey Erin! What look are we going for today?" Lili asked curiously. She loved the new makeup changes for Betty in the second season.

" This episode we shall have darker eye makeup and a nice pale pink for your lips." Erin suggested and Lili nodded in excitement.

As Erin started to pick out the makeup from her kit, she turned around to see the boys tackling each other and laughing.

"Will you guys play fight somewhere else? It's too early for your bullshit." Lili held back a smile, as she tried to be intimidating.

"Whatever princess" Charles stood up and mocked her smile.

Kj laughed and playfully punched Charles' shoulder. Irritating Charles and forcing him to punch Kj back. This ultimately leading to them chasing after each other outside.

Lili sighed. She enjoyed some quiet time as her makeup was being done.

***

Lili was sitting on her set chair reading her script. 

"Did you read page 7? " Cole sat down in Hart's seat, which was currently unoccupied.

Lili glanced up from her script. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She worked with him. "No." She glanced back down as she continued to read.

She was sticking to avoiding him as much as she could. Maybe if she stopped seeing him, she would stop her feelings too.

"You should read it." Cole continued to try to start a conversation. 

"I'm on page 4. I refuse to read ahead." Lili avoiding his eye contact successfully.

"Can we talk about last night?" Cole suggested with a worried tone.

"Nothing to discuss." Lili stared at him. Cole could barely read her face. It was blank. Completely and utterly blank. It made him nervous.

"Li... look I'm sorry. It shouldn't have gotten that far. I was vulnerable and I just thought that mayb-" Lili cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I've already forgotten about it." The lie pours out like hot lava on Cole's chest. His chest began to tighten and he struggled to find his words. 

"You... have?" Cole doesn't believe it for a second.

"Yep" she looked back down and turned to page 5.

"I doubt it." He proclaimed.

"Cole." Lili had snapped, if he bothered her one more time, he would truly hear it from her.

Cole heard her stern tone and proceeded with caution, "Lili please."

"What do you want me to say? That I wish you weren't with... her. I wish you could kiss me and not have to think twice about it. I'm so damn in love with you it hurts." A single tear drop ran down Lili's cheek. Cole fought the urge not to wipe it away with his thumb and hold her close, tell her it's ok. 

Instead, he stared at her.


	7. Panic Attacks.

"I'm sorry." Lili rushes past him. She runs into her trailer and curls into a ball on the couch.

Tears stream down her cheeks and she tries her best to calm herself down. She starts to exhale harshly and tries to steady her breathing. She just told the man she loved that she loved him. She hated the way he made her feel. Why did he just stand there and stare at her? Like she was some animal at the zoo. 

*knock knock* 

"Done reading the script?" A voice came through the door. It must have been a producer. She was too busy trying to calm down. 

Lili attempted to push out the words that she is nearly done but she couldn't fool herself. She can barely read. Her eyes filled with a glare from the tears.

"Lili?" The voice questioned her.

To Lili's rescue she heard Cole's voice. 

"She has a few more pages. She will be down in a bit. I'm just going to run some lines with her, if that's ok?" Cole responded to the man.

"Of course. See you two in a minute then." The voice faded as the trailer door opened.

Cole stood there. His shadow casted on the floor before him. His cologne instantly filling the room with comfort and safety. She hated that. How his presence instantly made her feel safe.

"Lil" Cole rushed to her side holding her hands as she struggled to catch her breath. Tears continued to stream. Lili was having a panic attack.

It wasn't the first time she had had one in front of him. Cole was there for her when she found out bad news about her friend back home.

(Flashback)

It was a Friday night and Cole took Lili home after she had a long shift. Cole convinced her she was in no shape to drive home. She didn't fight it. She was exhausted.

He walked her into her apartment as she began to receive a phone call. It was her mum. Lili looked confused. It must have been 1:00am in North Carolina. "Hey mum, what's going on?" 

"Oh my god. Slow down. Holy shit is he ok ? There isn't anything I can do from here. Mum I want to be there so badly!" Cole placed his hand on her back to comfort her "ok. Yes. I know I can't do anything. It's not my fault, I know. Just update me if anything changes." 

Lili's friend back home, Charlie was in a boating accident. He fell off of his boat at full speed and was struck right into the rocks. He suffered from brain damage and entered a heavy comma. Lili grew up with Charlie. They were best friends. They used to ride there bikes to school, play house and eat the pickiest of foods. They were so close. She couldn't believe it, they had just spoken on the phone at least 20 hours ago.

Lili put her phone on the table and breathed heavily. A sign that it is beginning to be too much for her. Cole is unaware of what has happened but it respectful not to ask. Lili starts to hyperventilate and shake. Cole pulls her into a hug and assures her she will be ok. She disagrees and pushes him away. She backs into the corner of the room and slides down the wall.

Cole crouched down next to her, not allowing her to push him away. Step by step he steadies her breathing with his calming words and support. 

Once she snaps out of the panic attack a sigh of relief escapes her lips.

"Thank you." She looks at Cole.

That's all she had to say. For some reason, it was enough for him.

***

Cole begins to calm her down and trying to talk to her. This time would be different. She didn't want to let him in.

"Lili look at me! Hey! Hey!" Lili continued to hyperventilate. Her lungs and her throat closing up. 

Cole couldn't stop it this time. He tried everything but she wouldn't let him in. She wouldn't allow him to help her.

He had once read an article that if you are having a panic attack a good thing to do was to hold your breath in order to steady your breathing. But she wouldn't listen to him.

"Lili try holding your breath!" Cole started to panic. Which did not help the situation. 

Lili was getting worse. Her eyes became bloodshot and her heart began beating faster. 

Cole didn't know what else to do.

He held her tear stained cheeks and crashed his lips onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, the family friend is not real... obviously. 
> 
> The last scene was inspired by Teen Wolf :)


	8. Remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short! So i'll gift you with two chapters today.
> 
> I've been contemplating getting rid of this story all together. That being said i have put too many hours and hard work into this book. I love it. The problem seems to be the smut involved with real life people (Lili and Cole.) Rest assured, out of the 31 chapters i have planned for this book, only 3 or 4 have smut content.

Silence.

Cole released her face and their lips separated. Lili opened her eyes in shock and looked at him, as though for the very first time.

Her breathing had steadied and she began to catch her breath. "How did you? Why did you?" She questioned him.

"I... I didn't think it would work. I read it somewhere. " Cole stood up and so did Lili. "I'm sorry." Cole looked down.

"I'm not." Lili smirked and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

Their lips began to move in sync perfectly. Her eyes fluttering shut. His hands made their ways to her damp cheeks. Lili adding tongue to the passionate kiss. It was like their tongues were dancing , as though they should have been doing for the longest time. Her hands gently placed on his chest. She wanted to feel his heart beat. She wondered if his heart was in the same rhythm as her own. He pulled apart from the kiss too soon. She wasn't done. She never wanted it to end.

"That shouldn't have..." Cole looked at her almost angrily but she could tell he was disappointed in himself.

Lili walked off after him, "Cole! Cole!"

He turned around, "I'm with Cassidy, Lili. I love Cassidy."

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?" Lili didn't want to sit back anymore. She didn't want to watch the man she was deeply in love with in someone else's arms.

"Look, lets keep this professional. Please. I need to find a way to tell her." Cole looked at Lili strangely. She had never seen that emotion displayed on his face before, it wasn't anger or sadness.

It was remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and instagram : @livingforlili.


	9. Three Words, Eight Letters.

Cole was quiet the next day at work. He was only ever quiet when he was exhausted or in a mood.

"Cole?" Lili stood in front of him sitting down on his cast chair.

Cole glanced up from his phone, "Lili." For some reason the sound of his voice sounded hoarse, as though he had a restless night.

"Are you-"

"I'm ok." Cole looked at Lili in the eye harshly. Blank Cole scared Lili. She could never get a read on how he truly was. There was always an underlying mystery. She didn't want to be in the dark any longer. She wanted to be exposed to every shade of Cole.

"Cole" Lili placed a gentle hand on his knee and glanced up at him. Her eyes wonder across his tired face. Bags under his eyes darker than usual. His lips formed more of a frown than a smile.

"Lili, I know that a lot happened yesterday. But do you think you can forget that it ever happened. I talked to Cassidy abo-" Lili removed her hand furiously. How is she expected to just forget about it!

They kissed! It was epic! She never wanted it to stop and deep down she knew he felt the exact same way. Cole must have noticed her hand leaving his knee and Lili could swear she saw his hand twitch. Maybe he wanted to pull her into a hug and comfort her? Apologize for what he had just said? But instead his hand just stayed planted on his own lap.

"I can't believe you just said that." Lili avoided his eye contact. This time was worse. He knew she loved him. Didn't he?

"Lili I'm with-"

Lili instantly cutting him off, "Cassidy, I know. What did she say? When you told her you kissed me?"

Cole looked at her shocked. Since when has Lili been so open about these kinds of things. Did she maybe... like him a lot more than he had thought?

"I love you Cole Sprouse" words she never thought would leave her lips. She had hoped that maybe one day they would be on the hill tops of Tuscany where they would exchange three words, eight letters. Or maybe in a fancy restaurant or hell, anywhere but at work barely staring at each other, when he wasn't even available. But a sense filled her with relief. It was finally on the table. It was finally in his court. What would he do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr and Instagram: @livingforlili.


	10. The Blonde Woman From Ohio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead.

"Lili" Cole didn't give Lili much of a choice but to look at him. When he called her name a lump in his throat had formed. His hands felt clammy and shaky.

Lili's eyes filled with tears, she had hoped that he was not to see one shed. She doesn't want him to see her hurting. Not again.

"I just need to know. Do you like me like that? Or even love me? Because if you don't. I'll give up. I'll walk away right now. Leave you and Cassidy alone." Cole's eyes met hers. So fragile and tender. He looked scared. As though, if he didn't speak up he would lose her, forever. "But" Lili's eyes turned into more of a determined look.

"But?" Cole repeated.

"But if you don't start opening up to me. Don't even consider calling me a friend. I'll be Lili Reinhart your costar that you are fucking lucky to kiss and to hold. Something you will realize when it's gone." With that, Lili stood up and walked a few feet in front of him, "you have until the end of the day."

Cole sat there in a panic. Replaying his conversation, or lack of conversation with Lili. But Cassidy's words replayed too. Making his head fog up with anxiety.

***

"Cole! I made dinner!" Cassidy chuckled from behind the pot brewing on the stove. "I know, you don't have to tell me, I'm the best girlfriend ever." He declared in another chuckle.

Cole walked up behind her. He didn't do the usual action when he got home after a long day. He did not wrap his arms around her waist and thank you for making dinner. He did not smile or chuckle with her. He just walked up behind he and blinked. Cassidy didn't feel right. She turned around trying to confront him as he stood there with his head down in silence. What was he hiding?

"Baby?" Cassidy placed her soft hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb on his jaw line. Cole's glance still facing the floor.

"I did something. I did something bad." Cole glanced up at the hurt in her eyes.

She removed her hand and folded her arms.

"It was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything!" Cole grabbed her hands attempting to plead but was rejected as she pushed him away.

"It was her wasn't it! What the hell Cole? " she fought back the tears and turned over to the stove. Even if for one second, she already had known.

"Please baby." Cole hugged her from behind.

"Get the hell off of me!" She screeched. It wasn't just a yell of anger but of frustration and sadness rushing over her vocals. She was hurting badly and he didn't know how to fix it.

He took a step back and sighed. Running his hands through his thick dark hair. Something that Cassidy would usually love but instead she found herself feeling nothing when she looked at him adjust his hair.

"I hate you." She stared at him waiting for hurt to fill his eyes.

But she didn't know how badly he felt already for breaking her heart. And Lili's.

"Say something!" She pushed him backwards. He stumbled over his own foot. "Well!" Silence filled the room.

Cassidy took a deep breath and sighed, "do you love her?" Cole stared at her scared to answer. "Do you love Lili?" When her name left Cassidy's mouth. It made it feel real. Too real. How was Cole supposed to tell her that all the adventures he had taken Cassidy on, all the times they made love or fucked insanely hard, he had pictured the blonde woman from Ohio that she had been threatened by since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Instagram and Tumblr :) : @livingforlili


	11. Do You Love Lili?

"Do you love Lili?" Cassidy's bottom lip began to quiver, she was holding back the pain and sadness this question had caused her. 

Cole took a deep breath, "yes."

A singular tear shed from Cassidy's right eye. The sight Cole had never wanted to see. He never wanted to hurt any person. At this point, he was hurting too.

At the end of Lili's shift she grabbed her grey hoodie and began to walk to her trailer to get the sandwich she had made a couple hours ago from crafts. She gripped at the handle of her trailer, the cold metal clung to her skin as she began to open it. 

There he was. Standing before her with red roses. Maybe just maybe, this time was a romantic gesture, rather than the friendly gesture before hand.

"Cole... I didn't think I would-" Lili's surprise turned into a worried smile. Something she does when she is anxious and can't hold it in anymore. Her lips curve to form a side smirk.

Cole handed her the flowers with an expression that she couldn't read. Lili held the damp flowers in her delicate hands and looked up at him.

"Cole?" Lili stepped closer to him. There bodies only mere centimeters away. His hand caressed her cheek as she leaned into him. She felt at home. 

"I love you. Lili Reinhart. I've been in love with you for the longest time. To the extent where when I woke up next to her..." Cole not saying Cassidy's name meant something deeply to Lili. It was as though not mentioning her name made her a lower status and it found comfort within Lili. "I thought of you every single morning I would wake up, every single night I went to bed...I can still smell the last time we hugged before going home. Your sweet smell that comes so naturally to you, your smile as we depart and your pale pink lips mouthing have a good night slee-" Lili placed the flowers down on the couch and pulled Coles smooth face into a kiss. There lips syncing into rhythm like they always did, his forehead gently grazing hers, his hands placed around her lower back, not wanting it to end. 

But why did it feel so wrong? Why did he feel so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole finally said it!
> 
> Hopefully you’re enjoying it! Let me know in the comments below :)


	12. Why The Hell Did You Kiss Me?

Cole separated and looked into Lili's beautiful emerald green eyes. "What is it?" Lili's voice soft as a whisper.

"Cassidy. We haven't exactly broken up yet." Cole licked the bottom of his lip. He could still taste her.

"Oh?" Lili looked up at him a couple steps back. "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be!" Cole protested as he held his hands out for her to hold. 

But she didn't. How was she to know that he hadn't broken up with Cassidy yet? The more she thought about it the angrier she had got. 

"Cole, why the hell did you kiss me?" Lili stumbled on her words holding back her ghosted tears. "You're with someone! This can't keep happening! I told you to choose!" With each statement she pushed his toned chest back. It had become an argument. With every statement she yelled he was hit on the chest with her fists. Cole's hair bouncing every time she were to project her anger on him. 

"Lil-" he held her hands to his chest and pulled her close for a kiss. A kiss she did not want. For once, in Lili's life she did not want to kiss Cole and Cole wanted to kiss her.

Cole pulled back, Lili couldn't tell if he was offended, hurt or angry at the fact she did not kiss him back.

"You should go." Lili crossed her arms across her chest in frustration, not even the good kind of frustration. 

"Lils-" 

"Go. You've clearly made your choice." Cole's piercing blue eyes looked dull and miserable like a lake in a storm. He attempted to step further, in hope some words would come to mind but Lili took a step back.

Cole looked at Lili, he hated the way she looked at him, with rage and sadness. He had never wanted to hurt her. Never.

Cole began to turn around and walk away. He had hoped she would grip his arm and embrace him. Change her mind and kiss him as though she had longed for it. Instead, she stood there in silence, her eyes watery and her body language showing a distaste to the end of the conversation. 

"Wait" Lili glanced up and Cole turned around with a hopeful but determined face. "Don't forget the pity flowers." 

Cole's heart dropped, fists tightened and legs grew tired. He picked up what was once a beautiful symbol of their love and walked out of her door. He turned to speak but was greeted harshly by the slamming of her trailer door.

Lili curled up on the couch and sobbed harshly. She never wanted to see him smile, laugh or-

She never wanted him to-

To kiss her and tell her he loved her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is quite a bit of angst but what would a complicated relationship be without the angst ;)
> 
> Be sure to leave your kudos and comments :)


	13. Not Yet.

It was a cold and stormy day in Vancouver. A day perfect for cuddling up in a blanket with a warm body next to you. Sometimes though, life isn't always fortunate with allowing someone to feel the warmth of another person.

Lili woke up later in the day then she usually did. She had the day off today and decided to sort her wardrobe out. She constantly received new outfits and pieces from photoshoots and events that she was truly grateful for, her wardrobe wasn't as happy as she was. 

Lili began pulling her shirts out and spreading them on her bed. She had planned on colour coordinating them but seemed to give up half way through. She placed the clothing she didn't want into a bag. She'd run it past Cami before taking it to the charity store down the road. She even considered sending pictures to Tess to see if she wanted any. 

Her phone began to buzz, it was the person she was dreading and insistent on ignoring. 

"Cole." Lili responded blankly to his incoming phone call.

"You want to get breakfast with me?" His voice fragile, which instantly made Lili melt.

"Are you still with Cassidy?" Lili folded her arm over her chest, something she tended to do when she was anxious. She would play with her rings or the hem of her shirt to calm herself down. Especially in interviews or awkward situations.

"Yes, and no." Cole responded with a tone very hard to read. What did he mean by that? 

Silence.

"So, you and me... breakfast? " he continued with the same blank tone.

"Sure. I just need to check my schedule." Lili knew for a fact she had the day free, this was rare but she had wanted one day to herself. She truthfully wouldn't have gone to breakfast with him if he didn't intrigue her with his yes and no response. At the end of the day she did want him badly. That's all it takes sometimes. The amount of love your willing to put out and the need to receive the exact same, if not more back.

***

"Thank you for meeting me." Cole pulled Lili's chair out for her and she gave him a small nod to say thank you, without saying thank you. She was still mad at him for not making a decision.

Lili looked around the cafe. It was small, quiet and had an overwhelming smell of coffee. The cafe only had a few people seated inside, most of the customers were outside. Not one person under 40. No wonder Cole knew this place. 

"Thanks for joining me Lili." Cole stated again, for some reason Lili might have thought her not responding made Cole feel the need to repeat it.

"You said that." Lili snapped bluntly. She realized it came out a little harsher than she had wanted, making her feel instantly bad.

"Oh..." Cole was taken aback by her tone.

"Sorry, it was my day off today and I had to see you." Once again Lili snapped. 

"You didn't... you didn't have to." Cole shrunk into his seat, he came into the cafe like a bold man and instantly at the tone of Lili shrunk like a little boy that couldn't get the dessert he wanted. 

"I'm sorry." Lili struggling to find the right words and placing her head into her hands. "You just really hurt me." She took her hands away and placed them on the menu in front of her, "I had some crazy idea that you would have chosen me over h...he...her." Her last words trembling on her tongue. Tears began to form. Cole must have had the same feeling because he reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. She glanced up, for a single moment, Cole thought her eyes were thanking him.

"Lili, I did." Cole traced his thumb over her small cold hand.

"What?" Lili replied instantly. As though she was on the edge of her seat wanting to find all the answers.

"I'm not with Cassidy anymore." He sighed, Lili wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or heart break but either way, she wanted to hug him and hold his face and tell him she was going to be there no matter what.

"Wha-"

"Before you say anything." He cut her off, her confused face glistening before him, "I can't be with you." Lili's heart dropped what felt to be a million floors down. Her mouth opened slightly for a response, she couldn't form the words. Her heart trying to beat steadily but struggling with every word he had just spoke. "Not yet." Coles piercing blue eyes lightened up and with that glance, accompanied by a small smile. Lili looked up and didn't know whether to hit him for that heart attack or to pull his face into hers and smash her quivering lips upon his.

"Not yet?" Lili whispered. Not because she didn't want to be loud, she was almost sure no one could hear them anyway. Because she was scared if he could hear the struggle and fright in her voice.

"I just broke up with Cassidy, I can't have rumors of people calling the woman I love a home wrecker." Cole clarified but that didn't matter to Lili. Cole had just called her the woman I love. To be honest, that's all he had to say.

As the cafe staff walked over to Lili and Cole. They began to place orders. 

For once in Lili and Cole's life. They had some sort of clue with where they stood, romantically.


	14. Every. Single. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are a little iffy on the whole RPF smut, as far as i know there aren't many on Archive regarding Sprousehart.
> 
> This is a warning, during and after this chapter will feature explicit sexual content. Keep in mind this story is plot orientated with smut on the side. 
> 
> It isn't all smut i promise.
> 
> I will continue to have warnings before the chapter.

"Thank you" Lili smirked as Cole opened her door for her. Lili struggling to carry two giant bags of clothing that was given to her by H&M.

"You sure you don't need help?" Cole chuckled behind her as she strolled into her apartment.

"Oh Cole, I'm a woman. We can do anything when we set our minds to it. " She heaved the bags on the bench and let out an exhausted sigh.

Although they spent the morning together eating and shopping, it didn't give Lili the answers she had wanted about Cassidy and Cole's situation. There was never a right time to bring it up.

"I get it." He smirked and placed his firm hands on her shoulders. Lili glanced up at him, was he going to kiss her?

"You know Cole, it almost feels like a very girlfriend boyfriend thing to do." Lili smiled with her gentle green eyes.

"What does?" He chuckled and glanced down at her. Despite Lili wearing boots with heels, he was still towering over her. One of her biggest weaknesses. A tall dark and handsome man before her very own eyes.

"You know." A hot flush rushed to her cheeks as she thought about Cole possibly being hers one day. Her boyfriend. Her lover. Her soulmate.

Cole smirked at her and placed his hand on her right cheek. He traced his thumb over her jaw line and leaned in a little. Their noses merely brushing each other's.

"Shopping together, eating together... you know carrying bags together." Lili tried to make her point but Cole just chuckled at her. Causing her to blush even more. Her pink cheeks complemented her eyes extremely well. Making her facial features stand out more than Cole could personally handle. He had to have her. He craved her touch.

"Fuck I love you" it had slipped so naturally from Cole's slightly cracked pink lips.

Lili smirked uncontrollably now. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Their bodies inseparable, his crotch so close to hers, she could almost feel him brush up against her.

It wasn't hard to tell there was a certain sexual tension whenever they were in a room. For example, a couple weeks ago, Lili and Cami had hosted a party at Mads house. A complete surprise for Mads and Travis' anniversary...

***

"Fuck Lil it looks great in here" Cole took in every inch of the room with his glossy eyes. He had clearly been drinking. The smell of beer clouded Lili's senses... not that she was completely sober either.

"Fuck Cole." She smirked and played with the hem of his shirt, "I know I do... look great I mean." She swayed slightly to the left, followed by the right.

"Wow" he caught her waist before she tripped over her own foot. "We better get you some water."

Cole led Lili into Mads kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard below him. He began to pour some room temperature water into the glass. He had thought about opening the fridge and getting Lili some cold water but wanted to avoid any vegan confrontations, he never understood how anybody could go without a nice steak or cheese or milk... he began to feel hungry.

"Thanks" Lili gripped onto the glass of water, she continued to sway on the chair. "Cole?"

"Yes Lils" there the nickname was. The one that made her heart melt.

Every. Single. Time.

"You look really nice tonight. You always do, Cassidy is lucky." Lili started to sip her water, she looked disappointed, Cole couldn't help but feel for her. He knew how she felt but struggled with his own emotions to confront her about it.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as ever." He smiled and held her shoulder to keep her still for at least one minute. His stomach began to grumble.

"You... hungry?" Lili managed to slur out. How was it possible that she was getting drunker?

"Yeah." Cole smirked, his lips spreading across his face so naturally. It's like the world around him stops when Lili makes his smirk. She had a true talent for it, he was sure of it.

"We should get something to eat... you could always eat something that... isn't always on the menu..." she looked at him, her tone more flirty, more persistent.

He looked at her shocked, but heavily turned on. "Uhhh... what?" He stuttered trying to sound as sober and as IN A RELATIONSHIP as possible.

She stood up and bit her lip. Her eyes locked with his. He started to breath heavier than usual. A heated sensation formed in his lower section when her hand lingered on his lower abdomen.

"Lili-" his breath out of rhythm to the rest of his body. Her hand sliding down his toned stomach.

"Yes Cole" her voice soft and flirty as she stepped closer. His body brushed up against hers.

Lili's face began to change. Almost instantly, her face turned pale and her cheeks puffed up. "I need a bathroom" Lili dashed to the bathroom and within seconds puked her brains out.

Cole accompanied her, pulling her hair out of her face. Lili sitting back slightly over the porcelain throne.

And just like that, Cole wasn't as hungry anymore.

***

"Cole?" Cole snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." his tone deep and alluring.

"You and Cassidy?" He continued to play with her heated cheek.

"Over. She grabbed her stuff and moved out of my apartment last night. I told her the truth. That I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know in the comments :)


	15. Elegant, Yet Dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING.

"Cole?" Cole snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." his tone deep and alluring.

"You and Cassidy?" He continued to play with her heated cheek.

"Over. She grabbed her stuff and moved out of my apartment last night. I told her the truth. That I'm in love with you."

Lili smiled at Cole, "really?"

"Yeah." His hand began to linger in her golden locks.

"But you don't want to pursue it? Because of the timing with Cassidy?" Lili began to heavy breathe as her hands played with his hip bones, tracing his jeans waist band.

"Yeah, at least not in public or tell anyone for a while. Out of respect. I'm sorry." He looked down at his dusty brown boots.

"Don't apologize" Lili placed her pointer finger under his smooth chin raising his head up to look at her. "I respect your decision."

"Baby..."

The word flowed so sweetly through her plump pink lips. It was so elegant yet dangerous in their hands... if they wanted to take it slow, she was definitely using the wrong words.

He leaned close to her ear, his heavy breathing tickling her neck, causing her hairs to stand up uncontrollably, he whispered harshly into her ear "baby."

Lili breathed heavily and looked at his eyes, so close to hers. Her heart beat quickened as though she had just run a marathon. His hands moved down from her hair to her waist. She was sure that his grip on her curves would leave a bruise.

"One thing I never wanted to admit..." Cole continued whispering sensually and effortlessly into her ear, "is that you've always been daddy."

Any other time that Cole would have said that she would have laughed and cursed at him for being an idiot. But in this moment, at this time, she had never been so turned on in her entire life.

"Cole..." Lili's voice was nothing but a frustrated whisper. "I want you to take me to my room..." struggling to form the sentence, "and beg me to fuck you." With that Cole lifted her ass up onto his hands and pressed his lips against hers. They had a difficult time trying to get into a syncing rhythm with the harsh breathing. Once they had completely found each other's rhythms he placed her on the bed and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His hands wandering everywhere on her body, her hands placed on his back trying to take his shirt off. 

Cole sat up and removed his shirt and threw it into the corner. He began kissing down her jawline all the way to her neck. Attacking her pulse point, causing endless moans from her delicate lips. He made his way down to her stomach where he left a trail of soft kisses before glancing up to see if he had permission. Lili didn't even have to see him staring to know what to do next. She lifted her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra. Cole's eyes became dark at the sight of her, a wild smile covering his face as he undid her jeans. Lili gripped the pillow with her hands to keep herself from going over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore, he was going too slow and she wanted him now.

She needed him.

Now.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. His hardened member near her entrance.

"Do it." Lili breathed harshly trying to form the words.

"Ok... daddy." Cole ultimately knowing the effect it had on her. She pulled the quilt over them and giggles could be heard by the street lights.

They had made love all evening. No one could deny their love.

Or so they had hoped.


	16. Definitely Not Vanilla.

Tangled in her duvet and sheets, Lili opened her eyes slowly, taking in the soft light  that filled the room. Her body aching at the thought of her and Cole's love making for several hours. It was a good kind of pain, like a trophy for finally holding her man.  She glanced over at Cole and his eyes fluttered as he slept, his mouth slightly open letting out deep snores. Lili had never enjoyed the noise of snoring, her father used to make her house shake, she could have sworn he suffered from sleep apnea. But there was something so comforting about Cole snoring next to HER, a constant reminder that the man she loves was sleeping next to HER, such a vulnerable state she admired. His hair was messily over his forehead, a side she had only ever seen when he walked into set half asleep, a sight that made her melt, he was too adorable and attractive at 6am she had thought. Lili began to play with Cole's small curls running across his forehead, her naked body pressed against his naked side. If it were anyone else she would have felt self conscious laying naked and vulnerable. But it was Cole. It was her Cole. 

Lili jumped as Cole's phone buzzed loudly and lit up the night table beside him. Cole ran his hands through his fringe and glanced at Lili and smirked. 

"God, good morning gorgeous." He glanced down at Lili's naked body, causing her cheeks to flush red. 

"I could say the same..." Lili bit her lip and looked under the sheets, causing Cole to chuckle immensely.

"Was that my pesky phone or yours?" Cole wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body impossibly close to his. She could feel the friendly reminder of why last night... and this morning felt so good. 

"It was yours Sprouse. Probably Mr Moseby telling you to clean up your mess." Lili let out an innocent giggle as Cole began to tickle her. 

"Take that back." Cole continued to tickle her as she squirmed in his tightened arms.

"Stop! Stop! I can't breathe! Lili could have sworn she was going to pee herself.

"Take it back." Cole repeated at his hands lingered over her curves.

"Ok ok! I take it back! You're very clean!" Lili laughed of relief when he had stopped and giggled with her.

"Oh on the contrary... I'm quite dirty. You should know that by now." Cole winked causing Lili's heart to beat faster, he was right, he was definitely not vanilla last night.

Cole removed his entangled arms and faced the ceiling as he looked at his phone. His smile turned to a frown as he sat up.

"Are you late to some big event Mr Sprouse?" She placed her head on his shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek, her arms wrapped around his torso, one hand twirling the small hairs below his belly button.

"Oh my God." Cole looked at Lili intensely. 

"What?" Cole's face had changed from glee to an unusual dark glow. Lili picked up on his tone and began to read over his shoulder instead of waiting for an answer.

A text was sent from Cassidy. 

"You thought we were over? Think again."

An attached image was sent. A photo of Lili and Cole's first or maybe second, fourth or fifth kiss from the night. Lili looked over at her window.

"Oh my God." She wrapped herself in the duvet and leapt over to the window. "She was watching us!" 

"That's not all Lils." Cole sounded regretful as Lili shut her blinds immediately. 

"How did she even get up there? What is she spider woman!" Lili began to pace, her messy bun bouncing along with her.

"She... sent a following text." Cole looked up at his pacing girl.

"What? What the hell could she possibly send now?" Lili mumbled in disbelief and placed herself down next to Cole, distantly.

"If you don't get back together with me, I'll leak the video."  
Cassidy xoxo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving your kudos! Feel free to leave a comment!


	17. Oh That’s Evidence Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Mild mentions of sexual abuse.

"Oh my God, she took a freaken video of us!" Lili continued pacing, this time increasing her speed and panic in her voice.

"Baby" Cole stood up and held her shoulders. Why did his touch always calm her? Even in times like this.

Lili let out a worried sigh and gave him puppy dog eyes, "so if you two get back together..." her voice trailing off. 

"We won't. I'll talk to her. I love you Lili. Last night meant something really special to me. We will fix this." Cole's reassuring voice calmed her whole body. She cuddled into the nuzzle under his neck. She fit perfectly. 

***

"Cassidy what the hell!" Cole stormed into his empty house. Cassidy had taken majority of the kitchen appliances and furniture. Not that Cole really worried about materialistic things, plus he hated the colours of majority of the kitchen scheme. 

Cassidy glanced up from her book, ironically, How to Get Away With Murder, "oh hey Coley." She stood up and embraced him. His body stood stiff and his arms did not compliment the hug, rather stayed by his side.

"How dare you take that photo. That was intimate and private. Also how the actual fuck did you get up there to take that?" Cole pushed her off slightly.

Cassidy stood across from him and smiled. Her eyes glistening with a sense of revenge. "Oh Cole sweetheart." She caressed his unfriendly face toward her. "If you think the photo was intimate and private" her tone mocking his, "you should see the wonderful video I took." As she began to walk past him to the door she whispered beside his ear "but baby don't you worry, I got your good angle."

Before she could make it to the door Cole gripped her arm harshly and held her back to face him. "Delete it and stay the hell away from us, I'm going to report you and get a restraining order." Cole was firm with his voice, one thing Lili could always rely on was the fact of how smart he was.

"Wouldn't that be easy" her voice practically teasing him. She shook his hand off of hers. "You know that grip really hurt Cole. Just like the punch you gave me a couple days ago."

"What punch?" Cole questioned confused. With his last word still lingering in the air Cassidy knocked her head on the wall, several times. Cole stood there in shock and pulled her away from the wall. The sound of her head crashing against the wall still vibrating his ears.

Cassidy looked at Cole and smiled. Blood dripping down her nose and her eye slightly beginning to bruise. Her blue eyes complimented by a blue and purple combination. 

"That bruise." Cassidy smiled and spat the remaining blood from her mouth on the floor. "Oh that's evidence baby."

"No one is going to believe you." Cole crossed his arms. Not too look like he was strong or anything of the sort, it was truly because he was scared she would see the way his fragile hands were shaking.

"My boyfriend always beats me. He told me if I say no..." she smiled at him, blood continuing to drop from her slim nose, "every single time I want to sleep he pins me down," she began to sob harshly, convincingly, "I always yell no, someone has to hear me! But he always finishes me off and if I even try to fight back."

"My friends will believe me." Cole put on a strong face, he was an actor for Christ's sake, that didn't mean when she left he wouldn't start to sob uncontrollably. 

"It doesn't matter about your friends Cole. Remember? My friends are your friends? My family is your family." She began to wipe away her tears as she smirked. Her blood starting to stain her white collar. "I'll see you tomorrow baby." She strolled towards the door.

"What?" Cole couldn't form a sentence, he couldn't even move his feet. How could he have dated this woman for years and not truly know that this is her true form. Sure his friends may have whispered a few silent words,

"She's crazy! You were talking about dating a girl last year and she daggers you... I really thought she was going to hurt you dude!" Dylan once told Cole.

"Fuck man, she practically killed my sister in soccer last year when we were playing a friendly game. All my sister said was better luck next time!" An old friend once told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at Madelaine's birthday dinner. Love you, always and forever." Cassidy smiled and walked out the door.

What on earth just fucking happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment. It really encourages me :)


	18. Their Reality.

"Hey!" 

"Cole?" 

"Cole? Could you open up?" Lili's soft voice echoed through the hall of Cole's apartment.

"Lili you need to leave" Cole didn't bother to open up the door. He didn't know what to even say to her. He didn't even know how to start. She was just in the cross wires of a deeply disturbed toxic relationship that he had tried to free himself from.

"Wh-what?" Lili stuttered. "I'm taking it that the talk with Cassidy didn't go well." Lili stated.

"Just leave." Cole looked at his dirtied white socks and rested his hand through his hair. As he began to turn himself around he heard the key turning on the other side of the door. He raised his brow and looked at the door. Lili had found the spare key in the pot plant just outside the front door.

"You sneaky little..." Cole stood in shock, that shock quickly turned into embarrassment as he realized he was only in his baggy grey sweats and socks. This outfit was so lazy that it would never step foot out of the house. He never wanted to let Lili see him in this state. His hair was all over the place, desperately attempting to find a direction. His skin was slightly, only ever so slightly breaking out, a couple pimples just above his chin. His chin was developing slight facial hair, which became abundantly obvious to Lili once he began to scratch it in disbelief that she had found her way inside his apartment when he tried to turn her in the opposite direction.

"Baby." Lili placed her hands on his slightly prickly cheeks, the facial hair new to her touch. "You look like you need a shower" she giggled lightly, "and a shave." 

Moments later, Cole's face was smooth, hair was combed and his shirt was buttoned up, only slightly. 

"Lili." Cole stared at Lili as she had made herself at home on his couch. Legs spread to the corner, head resting on a cushion and one of Cole's photography journals in her palms. Placing her pointer finger gently against her lips she licks her finger slightly, continuing to turn pages.

"Lili." Cole repeated himself, not completely understanding why she wasn’t responding. He made his way over to the couch and lifted her legs up and placed them on top of his lap.

"Cole." She took a brief look at his distressed face and glanced back at his photo of her in the fields. It was such a beautiful day that she had spent with him. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Lili." Her mind drifting to the past and quickly snapping back to the conversation... or should it be lack of.

"What happened?" She placed the folder down on the coffee table and tried not to smirk at the way he was nervously playing with the bottom of her jeans.

"She told me she would ruin our lives and our privacy if we didn't get back together." His facial expression changing at every word he was saying. Upset, confused and Lili could have sworn nervous looks.

"Oh my God. We need to report her or something. That's surely illegal... I mean if she had video footage..." Lili began drifting off but Cole gripped her lower leg slightly to try to cut her sentence of nicely.

"I know. But think of the press, the rumors. They'll call me a cheater. A liar, a coward..." Cole's voice began to increase with volume. His voice cracking every few words. Lili could tell this was hurting him, truly and deeply cutting him from the inside out. 

Cassidy was crazy. She knew what she was doing. She was destroying their lives one at a time. It was only a matter of time. Until the threats would become a reality. 

Their reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? Leave me a comment and a kudos :)


	19. Twice the Woman You'll Ever Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than usual.

The restaurant was crowded, glasses clinking, children laughing and most importantly some of the cast of Riverdale. Casey, Travis, Mads, Cami, Mark and Kelly sat around a round table in the darkened corner of the room, maybe not to have many people recognise them, make it more exclusive. As soon as Cole and Cassidy stepped into the restaurant the smell of pizza and perfume overwhelmed their noses. There is nothing like a Friday night in a restaurant with the people you love... or in Cole's case some people he loved, the woman on his arm could easily be in the hate category in the back of his mind. She had threatened him and his girl, how dare she. He was definitely not going to let her ruin his life, he needed Lili. He wanted Lili. Not a crazy psychopath that was willing to go to any length to keep him at her side.

Greeted by the smiles of his fellow cast mates he began hugging them all individually. Cassidy followed his lead. Once they were seated Cassidy began listening in to Casey's conversation with Mark and Kelly about his new iPhone. She placed her hand on Cole's upper thigh and began to trace her thumb along his jeans. Cole did not have the patience with her dangerous flirting tonight, he removed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, gaining her full attention. Cole looked her in the eyes with the darkest eyes she had ever seen, if looks could kill, she would be 6 feet under the ground by now. She placed her hands on the menu and began to turn the pages, she seemed frightened, Cole felt thankful that she finally gathered the hint of how dangerous he could also be. How deadly he could be when it came to his feelings for Lili.

"So how are you love birds?" Casey's contagious smile stretched ear to ear.

"Great!" Cole lied through his teeth.

"Really good!" Cassidy smiled and rested her head on Cole's shoulder, for only a moment as Lili strolled in. She looked fierce, her brown coat down to her knees, a tight black crop top underneath, her hair wavy and flowing perfectly. She looked hot. Cole wanted to let her know but as soon as he opened his mouth, Cassidy smiled at him and whispered, "she looks beautiful, doesn't she Cole?" A smile filled her face as Cole's frown began.

"Yes she does. Twice the woman you'll ever be." With that Cole smirked and stood up to embrace Lili. They hugged and she whispered, "This plan is going to be epic."


	20. You Got My Tip.

Everyone found their seats and began to mingle. Cole smiled at Lili as he pulled the seat next to him out. Lili smiled, "thank you" Lili's voice soft and dreamy. She sat down next to Cole and smiled as his hand lingered over her own on her lap.

"You look fucking amazing Lil." The nickname sparked something in Lili. She smiled at him and pretended to whisper in his ear but instead left a simple peck on his cheek.

Blood rushed to Cole's cheeks and he began to blush. As always, it felt like it were only the two of them at the dinner table. "Hi Lili, you look nice this evening." Cassidy said with a smug face, she grabbed Cole's hand and placed it on her upper thigh.

"Thank you." Lili smirked, "I always do." Cole smiled as the words left Lili's mouth. Lili's sassy side was coming out and Cole was excited for it.

Cole removed his hand from Cassidy's thigh and began to turn the pages of the menu. Lili was excited to see what menu option he would pick, she was always the plain eater, depending on how her stomach felt during the night, whereas Cole always chose the weird options on the menu that Lili could have sworn no one else ate.

The waiter came around and began writing down the food choices from the cast. "For you lovely?" He asked with a flirty tone towards Cassidy.

"I'll have the Bolognese, hold the cheese." She smiled flirtatiously back. Cole smirked under his breath and glanced at Lili, which coincidentally was pulling the same face.

"I'll have the cheese pizza, with extra cheese if possible." Lili side smirked and giggled to herself as she mocked Cassidy.

Cassidy's squinted directly at Lili but smiled back at the waiter, as if to make Cole jealous. To be honest, Cole couldn't give less of a damn.

"I'll have the stuffed crab with goats cheese and the surprise on the side. Oh and a bottle of your finest red, considering Mads over there is paying for it." He giggled and handed his menu to the waiter.

"Sure thing" the waiter began walking off but gave a brief glance to Cassidy, he looked her up and down and smirked. Cassidy hadn't been paid much attention considering Cole wanted to allow himself to make Lili feel like the only woman in the world.

Which he always succeeded at doing.

***

The food was delicious, laughter filled the restaurant, cheers from all around as the baseball filled the screens.

Cole stood up and looked around. Cassidy had vanished for the past hour. If only he hadn't been focused on Lili he would have noticed sooner.

"Anyone see where Cassidy went?" Lili joined his lookout.

"I think she went to the bathroom." Travis smirked and scratched his forearm.

Cole and Lili, much like Bughead, began investigating. They heard moans and grunts coming from the kitchen door. Cole smiled and opened the door.

Cassidy was caught doing the nasty with the waiter. Cassidy quickly dressed herself trying to catch her breath.

Cole laughed and folded his arms at Cassidy. "Wow."

"What! What are you looking at! You did it with Lili." Cassidy proclaimed breathlessly.

"Now you did it with the waiter. I wonder what everyone out there would say." Cole glanced back at the table.

"You wouldn't. I would show them the video." Cassidy folded her arms, her hair static, lip stick smudged under her bottom lip.

"That's ok. I'll show them yours." Cole and Lili smirked as Lili spoke up.

"Wh-what?" Cassidy taken aback from her comment.

Lili smiled and waved to the camera on the kitchen top. "We planted it there. What a shock. You fell right into our plan." Cole payed the waiter and he smirked and winked at Cassidy.

"Thanks Joe" Cole stood there entertained and Joe smirked back.

"Nothing personal Cassidy. I just wanted some extra tips." Joe looked her up and down, "you got my tip."

Cole smiled, "I think we ought to break up, baby." He mocked her intensely.

Cassidy stormed past Lili and Cole aggressively and walked out of the restaurant. Cole smirked at Lili and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Fuck, we make a good team." Cole nuzzled his head under her neck and pecked her jawline sweetly.

"Who knows." Lili said softly. "Maybe next time, it'll be us on the kitchen counter." She smiled playfully and bit his lip and made her way back to the table.

Cole's cheeks had the harshest shade of pink he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and tried hard not to stare at her ass, her perfect ass. She knew she had the perfect ass, she always used it against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the end of Cassidy's schemes?


	21. Teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content warning. You can skip this chapter if you don't like smut, i removed quite a bit from my original.

After Cassidy had left, the room began to be quite peaceful for Lili and Cole. For some reason the white noise surrounding their table dimmed as they discussed the newest events happening in the show. The night ended soon after dessert as Mads and Casey had an earlier start than the rest of the cast members at the table.

***  
Lili opened her front door to her apartment and walked through the door, Cole close behind her.

"That was a good night." Cole said with a smug expression.

"You mean Mads dinner or the fact we caught Cassidy having sex in the kitchen?" She giggled and placed her black hand bag on the kitchen counter.

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and his body pressed lightly against her, giving her a small taste of his toned body behind her.

"Both." He began kissing her neck slightly, nibbling on her increased pulse point, dragging his tongue over and over her neck. Lili shivered as her goosebumps developed wildly on her neck. She threw her head back and rested on Cole's shoulder as he continued.

Cole began unzipping the back of her dress as he sucked her neck gently, his tongue tracing over her goosebumps. Lili closed her eyes and let out a string of moans. He was going dangerously slow, he loved to tease her.

She turned around and as she did, the dress from her shoulder fell to the floor. His eyes darted from her black high heels, to her legs that could go on forever, her lacy black underwear matching her bra. Cole's eyes widened and glistened a dark desire. He wanted her.

He smoothed his hands on her soft and delicate sides and she leaned in for a kiss. "No." Cole looked at her as he attacked her jawline with his passionate tongue.

"No?" A sexy whisper left her mouth as her nails dug deep through his dress shirt.

"No kissing. Everything but." Cole chuckled harshly onto her jaw. His hot breath coating her face. Lili's blood rushed, she began to feel a heated feeling in her core.

"Wh-why not?" She moaned as Cole grunted and thrusted against her hips, Lili began to spiral. She hated going slowly.

"Because I want you to want me as much as I want you." Cole forcibly grabbed her ass and pulled her onto him. His mouth still sucking on her sensitive neck, her pulse beating wildly against his teeth.

Lili stayed quiet. She figured that if she wanted to kiss him they would eventually, but for some reason, the idea of him kissing her right now, would make her crazy, his hands were everywhere. He placed Lili on the bed and hovered over her. He was so close to her, his hardened bulge moved against her. She wanted to rip his jeans off and throw them at the wall, but she wanted to tease him as much as he was teasing her.

Cole smirked and started to unbutton his shirt, "no" Lili looked at him and displayed a devilish grin. "Let me do it." Lili slid from underneath him and climbed over his, grinding on his jeans. Groans left his mouth in pleasure as he moved with her.

She unbuttoned his shirt and her eyes looked incredibly darker than usual. Was it desire, lust, danger or all of the above. He sat up as she removed it completely and started to make a trail of kissed down his neck to his stomach. He wanted to taste her, he leaned in and so did she, he puckered up and she bit her lip as she moved faster on him. Instead of the kiss he thought they were about to share, he was almost there, all of this teasing, was going to be the death of him. He moaned her name as he curled his fingers around her underwear. "Fuck Lili, please kiss me."

Lili knew he was in defeat, she was way too turned on now to give up. "No" a sensual whisper left her plump lips, swollen slightly from the kissing on his stomach, leaving slight bruises along his torso.

"Come on please baby. Do you want me to ruin my pants?" She didn't, she wanted to finish him off herself, she began to slowly graze over it with herself but kept it to a minimal. She smiled and unclipped her bra and his smile curved dangerously. His eyes were dark with desire and he craved the taste of her, all of her. He leaned up and cupped her breasts, his tongue lingering over her nipples causing her to moan intensely.

"I fucking want you Cole Sprouse. Right damn now."

That's all he needed to hear. He unbuckled his jeans and through them across the floor and rotated on top of her. His underwear was no where to be seen as he flicked them off. His hand angling between her open thighs as she had formed an entrance. 

***

"You are fucking amazing." He chuckled beside her as he flopped down next to her. Their bodies rising and falling as they lay staring at the ceiling.

"So are you." She turned to face him and stared in awe. "I'm so lucky to call you mine, finally." He smiled and softly kissed her. This is all they have ever wanted. "Don't take this the wrong Cole but I'm so sweaty and gross right now. I'm going to head to the shower." She giggled slightly.

"Ok, give me five minutes." He said with a playful wink. She leaned in and pecked him on the forehead and strolled to the bathroom.

Fucking damn, her naked silhouette looked good from behind. Turns out Cole didn't need those five minutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that some of you like this book because hot damn i am getting a lot of hate for it.
> 
> I am planning on writing a Bughead story after this. Please stay tuned.


	22. Enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some flirty SH.

Cole and Lili had fairly busy days for the next week. They barely saw each other. Every time Cole had gone to work Lili would have just left. Cole knew if he went to her after his scenes she would have been exhausted, he didn't want to push his luck to see her. But damn did the pair miss each other.

It was their first day off, all of the scenes were being patched together to form an episode. Cole texted Lili earlier that morning,

C: I have an idea for a shoot. If you were interested... 😉

Cole began to clean his bench top up just in case Lili were to come over, she always complained he left his apartment in a mess, he wanted to prove her wrong.

L: Sounds great! I'll bring the nice dress that I bought on Saturday with Cami!!!

Cole wiped the bench over and glanced at his phone screen as it lit up. He smirked and starting to type,

C: Hmmmm, that could work! I was hoping it could be a shoot without any clothes... maybe located in the bedroom of my apartment, or yours? I'm not fussy 😏

He giggled as he pressed send. They were constantly flirting on their phones. It was their constant foreplay wherever they were. One time a girl that did Lili's hair and makeup had a baby shower and she was flirting throughout the whole event. People started to wonder if there had been an emergency, since she constantly checked her phone.

C: Oh Mr Sprouse get your head out of the gutter! Someone is in a mood... 

Cole smirked at the clean bench top and sat down on the couch and folded his leg over the other.

C: I'll get it out of the gutter... and into your bed if you'd like... Meet me at mine, 2pm. Don't be late,

L: I hope for the photoshoot.

C: Of course! What else would I be talking about...

L: See you soon baby 😘

Cole loved how they had nicknames for each other. It made his heart beat fast with warmth.

***

Cole had taken Lili to a beautiful spot near the ocean. It was only them and that's how they did their photoshoots. They loved to keep it intimate with just the two of them.

"Fuck Lili the light is hitting you perfectly." Cole practically had to stop himself from drooling.

Lili giggled and he captured her beautifully.

"Wow. You're unreal." Cole started to look through the photographs he had just taken. He was absolutely out of breath. How could she manage to be so naturally endearing? Without barely trying? Lili was an absolute enigma to him. He loved the mystery that kept unfolding.

"Cole." She said softly, her cheeks flushed.

"I love you Lili. I truly do. I don't know how I got so-"

Lili stepped closer to him and cut him off completely, their lips brushing his for a split moment. It was enough to have him wanting more. He breathed her in as the kiss grew more intense, more passionate.

She pulled back and placed a hand on his forearm. "If anyone here is lucky, it's me to be blessed with you, my love." She kissed him gently on the cheek and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"We should get something to eat. I'm starving." His stomach grumbled as soon as he mentioned the idea of food, this causing Lili to giggle, a gift that fell from her mouth. Cole felt amazing when he made her laugh, screw everyone else, her laughter was music to his ears. The thought of food was also music to his stomach...

***

"Are you going to eat that?" Cole smirked as he used his chop stick to pluck one of Lili's dumplings right off of her plate.

"Hey! Lili doesn't share food!" She proclaimed and threw her arms towards him for a light slap on the cheek.

He pressed his lips against hers as he reached for her cheek, carelessly stroking his thumb against her jawline. His giggle filled her mouth as the warmth of the dumpling spread into her mouth.

"Wow what a tease! First you eat my dumpling-"

"Then you eat me?" Cole mocked her tone of voice and finished her sentence for her. Causing a red flush to spread from her neck to her cheeks.

"You didn't eat me. You teased me with my stolen dumpling on your breath." She folded her arms in disappointment as she glanced at only a few dumplings left in her white bowl.

"I'll eat you if you want." A smug smirk crossed his face and she wanted desperately to smack him again.

It was safe to say, dinner without any distractions such as work or Cassidy meant a peaceful night in the Sprousehart residence.

But everyone knows, happiness does not come freely. The ship may be sailing calmly, but eventually something must rock the ship.

The question isn't when, it's who.


	23. Flustered With Desire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game of flirty cat and mouse.

Shopping with Cole was literally the funniest adventure. He would check out every single piece of clothing Lili thought no one would wear. Once he purchased a shirt that was bedazzled with beads on the hems. He would do a fashion show at home and never wear them again.

She loved how bizarre he was, truly the most crazy person she had met.

They strolled down a street filled with loud music performed by a young man with a head full of hair and a shirt covered in grapes. The street was quiet, not one teenager in sight, and thank god for that. The last thing the pair wanted was to be holding hands and shopping and go home and see millions of tagged photos, exposing their hidden relationship. Especially with Cassidy still lurking in the shadows. She was still upset and betrayed, Cole figured she had a right to be but that doesn't mean she didn't go too far.

"Cole I love that shop" Lili pointed at a cute hippy place on the corner. It had an old fashioned exterior and the moment you walked in your noise would fill with a calming essence. The store was incredibly colourful with greens, purples and reds. A combination you wouldn't think would work, but you should have seen this place.

"Wow." Cole could only mutter. He decided to pull his camera out and take a photo. It was a photograph of Lili that would only be for their eyes. He had a whole folder at home, obviously photos more intimate, not ready to be shown to the world. It's not that he didn't want to share them, it's that he wanted it to be just them. His love and him, what doesn't sound more perfect?

***

Exhausted from shopping. The saying shop till' you drop living up to expectations is understated. "Fuck babe I'm done for the rest of my life, speaking about my wardrobe" Lili giggled as she placed the bags on the floor. She was only carrying two bags because Cole insisted that he carried literally every other bag of hers. He wasn't counting but... sixteen were a lot of bags. He could swear that he was lucky his arms didn't snap off.

"Wow, only carried two bags and your done?" He teased with a smug expression as he dropped the cluster of bags on the ground next to her other two.

"You offered! I'm not an idiot. I took the chance babe." Cole noticed Lili using more nicknames for him. Clearly feeling more comfortable about the Cassidy situation, after all that happened a week ago. They have been smooth sailing since. The thought of them finally starting to be together had been the light in his life, her cute nicknames being the cherry on top.

"God come here." He placed his bodily heavily on hers. She was spread out on the couch and he put his full weight on top of her.

"Ahhhh you're so heavy!" She squealed with a small giggle following closely behind. He began to kiss her neck and drag his warm tongue against her jawline.

"You're so sexy." He mumbled against her jaw. Causing every goosebump on her body to flare.

"Cole..." her voice hitched as his hand slid up her thigh.

"Do you want me to stop?" He glanced up at her emerald green eyes which looked darker than usual. Flustered with desire she shook her head.

"No?" He teased. She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb on his jawline. "Yes?" He continued to tease her.

"Maybe." She smirked evilly. She knew the affect she had on him. That made him eager to ruin her like she ruined him.

She slid out from under him causing Cole to let out a frustrated groan. She smiled as she walked off to the bedroom, giving him a glance with a twinkle in her eye. She was such a tease, he wasn't in the mood for a tease. He didn't want to beg her this time. In fact he wanted her to beg him.

***  
Hours had gone by and Cole hadn't made contact with Lili. He was on the couch, he hadn't changed his position since she had gone to the room.

His hands were behind his head and his feet stretched to their full potential, hanging over the edge of the couch. Safe to say he was completely comfortable. His face turned slightly to watch an episode of 'Friends.' He was pleased that he was actually in this episode, he couldn't believe how much he remembered filming 'Friends' since he was so young at the time.

Lili finally walked out of the quiet room. She had clearly been waiting for him to join her. He smiled to himself, he wanted her to want him just as bad as he wanted her. He was amused by the desperation in her voice already. He wondered if she was wearing less clothes then what she was wearing when she went in to that room. He wasn't going to look up, he didn't want to be defeated.

"Cole? Are you not coming to bed?" She walked in front of the TV blocking Ross and Rachel completely. His eyes narrowed to her silky red night gown. Above knee length and boob length apparently... his eyes darkened and he looked up at her. She was playing with the string that held it all up. Her eyes were dark, he guessed the wait was killing her. "Cole?" He continued to stay quiet, pretending to look straight through her to the TV playing quietly behind her. She began to chew on her lip, he was wondering if she did it to turn him on by teasing him with her plump pink lips or it was a thinking face of what to do next. Either way he loved it. He was jelly in her hands.

"Lil, I can't see the TV could you shift a little?" He grimaced, a slight shake in his voice.

"Did I do something?" Lili folded her arms and shifted. She began to feel quite shy and her confidence shifted too.

"What no!" He looked at her. She clearly wasn't receiving the game rules. He didn't want her to be shy at all. Not around him.

"Then why would you rather watch TV then make love to me in the bedroom?" Her lip quivered slightly. All he wanted to do was to get up and pull her into a tight squeeze.

"I didn't say that!" He protested and stood up.

" Do you not want me anymore?" Her eyes shimmering with a thin layer of tears, her hands gripping her strings of her silky night gown.

"Of course I do baby! You're all I want in this shallow world, you're my light." He caressed her cheeks and never looked away from her eyes.

"Am I everything to you Cole?" She asked.

"Yes of course! I was just trying to make you want me more than I wanted you. Like a game!" He placed kisses on her forehead to reassure her.

She giggled, Cole stood back surprised. A questioning look appeared on his face, his eyebrow slightly raised, his lip curved down slightly.

"Fuck." Cole muttered and stepped back. "I just lost again, didn't I?"

"Yep. Cole it was almost too good." She laughed and dropped her night gown. His eyes widening and the darkness growing back.

He sat down in defeat and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands down by his side, his lap underneath her weight twitching slightly. She began to move back and forth against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips curved in a big smile, almost too smug.

He didn't move. He had too much pride for this.

"Lil can you please put some clothes on?" Cole's face looked saddened, his lips curved into a frown and his eyes drained. Lili quickly sat up and looked at him concerned her hands moving to his cheeks so he had no choice not to look at her in the eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She had noticed maybe she went too far, his hands by his side whilst she was on top of him naked. Why did she have to ruin what they had?

"Nothing. I'm not in the mood anymore." Cole placed her hands off of his cheeks and stood up. "I'm going to head to bed, I'm pretty tired." He lifted Lili off and began to shuffle to the bedroom. The quiet TV noise drifting into the silence.

Lili turned the TV off and put her night gown on in a stumble. The look he had just given her leaving her shaking and sad.

"Cole?" She approached the door frame. He was in his boxers, tight black boxers. Lili's eyes began to fill with desire, she had just made him sad and now she's checking him out. How could she not! His toned stomach and his big strong arms. He was sculpted by the Gods. She felt terrible for checking him out in his low state but hot damn she was not letting him slip away from her.

Cole glanced up and pulled the sheet back in order to get into the bed. "Cole I'm so sorry. I thought that if you could admit defeat than maybe I would be the one you wanted more than I wanted you." She admitted her head hung in shame.

He stepped towards her and placed a finger underneath her chin to bring her head up. "You know why it hurt so much?"

Lili's eyes filled with tears, if she had blinked she feared one would drop. She nodded in response to his question.

"I grew up as a child actor, I auditioned for most of my childhood. I was rejected all the damn time. I was always striving for something I loved and getting nothing in return. Even now I'm used to getting rejected from films and photography. It's a sad day when even now, I'm getting rejected from the woman that I love. I'm in love with you Lili, I think a part of me has always been in love with you, Lili Reinhart, you are my muse and my happiness, for you to not want me, for you to not get me..." he drifted off his eyes swelling, holding back tears.

She couldn't control hers any longer, tears were streaming down her cheeks and eventually dropping to the floor. She held him tight into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I get rejection, I've been rejected throughout my whole life, auditions, boyfriends, you name it. But I never want you to feel like that. I love you. I love you. I love you." she repeated and placed kisses all over his face.

"So..." he looked up at her releasing himself from the hug, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his arms placed on her waist.

"Yeah?" Her face fragile, anything more would break her.

"You want me? Like I want you?" His lip quivered and his voice hitched slightly.

"Of course! If not more!" She reassured him, twirling the hairs at the back of his neck with her fingers.

"More than I want you?" He questioned.

"Yes! So much more baby!" She held him closer and placed kisses on his chest.

He began to giggle, his eyes tearing and his smile brightening. "You've admitted defeat my love."

She looked at him with confusion. It hit her. He played the same game she did. Fuck, why was it so much cuter than hers?!

"You're dead Sprouse." She pushed him to the bed. "All the crap about rejection?"

"It was true but I just wanted you to admit that you wanted me baby." He played sat up and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her body between his legs.

"Oh screw you Cole! " she proclaimed loudly.

"Ok" he said with a smug smile.

"No more games." She climbed onto his lap. "I want you Cole, I fucking want you." Her eyes dark and frustrated.

He turned her over and he was on top instantly. "I want you Lili, I fucking want you and only you. You are the love of my-"

Lili kissed him cutting him off completely. She pulled back slightly, "shut the fuck up Cole and take me to the bedroom."

That's all he needed to hear before they were between the sheets. Sometimes all a guy and a girl has to hear is that someone wants them, as much as they want them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.


	24. The Deceiving Box.

Cole wriggled around as Lili slammed him under the sheets. 

"Get off!" A giggle burst out of his mouth as Lili laughed.

"No!" She retaliated. "Admit it!"

"No!" His body squirming underneath her.

"I am so much better at Mario Kart than you! You're just a sore loser." Lili's lips curved into a smug smile and folded her arms. Cole poked his head above the sheets, his cheeks red with struggle, his eyes tearing at the seams with happiness and content. She may have won this game... but the next...

He pushed himself out of the sheets and climbed on top of her. She began to squirm underneath him, giggles could be heard from the kitchen. She leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down and returned the kiss. They began to thoroughly kiss, tongues dancing, she bit his lip slightly. He tasted like cigarette smoke and sin. She couldn't get enough. Interrupted by the door bell, that rang throughout the apartment.

Cole groaned on top of her as she brushed an escaped curl from his forehead. Her other hand tracing over his moles on his cheek. "I'll be back love." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, a chuckle escaping her lips. This has been the happiest they had been for a while. But everyone knows, happiness doesn't always last.

Cole shuffled towards the front door, whilst struggling to buckle his tight worn jeans. "Coming!" Cole unlatched the door to find a medium sized box before him. It was covered in heart shaped stamps. A small note attached to the top.

Cole looked around, it was dark in the apartment building, small flickers off a tv from next door was the only obvious sight. He brought it into the apartment and placed it on the bench top. "Baby?" Lili came out from the bedroom in his white button up, barely covering her breasts, her long smooth legs exposed. Her hair flopping over her right shoulder, slightly tangled and frizzed from all the friction from the sheet war.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, "Baby... what's in the box? I hope it's thin mints!" She giggled and placed a gentle wet kiss on his bare shoulder. He smiled and opened the note.

"Maybe someone is finally going to win me from your arms." He watched her reaction, it was safe to say she didn't appreciate his smug comment, a loud slap on his back causing him to grunt. Lili giggled as the red mark of her hand lingered on his shoulder blade.

"There, i marked you." She whimpered into his ear as his arm curved around her and his hand squeezed her backside.

She held his wrist and placed it back on the letter. "Read it to me." Lili whispered sensually into his ear, causing his whole body to tingle with goose bumps.

"Dear Cole," he began, Lili placed kisses along his jawline as her arms wrapped around his torso once more, "I want you to want me, i need you to need me. I will never stop loving you baby. You have footage of me that i am not entirely grateful for. I'll have to punish you-" he stopped and turned to face her.

"Oh my god." Lili folded her arms across her chest. 

"This wasn't a romantic box you sent was it?" his eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in disbelief. 

"Hell no!" she grabbed the letter from him and continued to read it aloud. "I'll have to punish you severely for that. I'm surprised to see you in the headlines with her but hey, you have to kiss a bunch of frogs until you find your princess... you told me that remember?" Lili looked up at him horrified. He gripped it back from her and continued to read,

"I will have you in my arms again Cole Sprouse. That is a promise, my dear. Much love, yours truly xx" His voice shaking as he placed his hands on the box to open the package.

"Wait" Lili placed her hands on his, her green eyes glistening with what was assumed to be fear, "what if you open it and it's like a pig's heart or a creepy doll with her voice saying i love you! Or a bomb! Or a-" Cole placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, his lips brushing hers intensely, she placed her hands on his toned chest and breathed heavily.

He pulled away and brushed a string of hair away from her eyelash, "I told you Lil. We are in this together, always and forever."

"Let's open this creepy shit. What ever happens." She placed a hand over his cheek and he sank into her calming palm. "And i mean whatever happens." She looked at him with a calmness in her eyes, "I love you."

Those were the last words spoken that night. I promised you didn't I? Something will rock the ship. 

Will it be like the a  peaceful Sunday morning cruise around an island or a tragic event like the Titantic with emotional despair and pain?

I guess you'll have to read to find out.


	25. Welcome to Memory Lane.

Memories are absurd to some people. Why are the memories that truly stick in graphic detail the negative ones? The kind of memories that you try hard at night to forget so it doesn't haunt your dreams. After a while, memories fade. But that box. That darn box. It flooded Cole's brain with grief, anxiety and loss. If Cassidy truly loved him, wanted him back with her... why would she send that? Why would anyone ever send that?

***

Cole carefully slit the flaps of the box open, just before he glanced in he looked at Lili, he didn't know whether he should be eased that she had the same fearful expression as him or terrified she had the same amount of little faith that he did.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here with you." She assured him caressing and tracing her fingers along the length of his arm.

He nodded.

"What the fuck." If cursing didn't exist than Cole would have been in absolute silence. His hands began to shake as he stepped away and shook his head in disbelief. He looked panicked, Lili could have sworn he was going to pass out.

"Baby." Lili had to tear away from her curiosity to see if Cole was ok. He wasn't.

He sat down and breathed into his hands. 

"What was it?" Lili couldn't hold it back anymore, if she shared anything with her character Betty from Riverdale, It was the need to complete the puzzle.

Cole glanced over at the box. He didn't say anything but it was a clear indication that he was gesturing for her to look in the box.

"Ok." Lili held his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. She began to walk over to the box. She pried it open. A gasp fell from her lips. "Holy shit." She muttered under her breathe. "Cole?" Cole glanced up and shrugged.

Lili gripped a tissue from the bench top and picked it up. "Do you think it's real?" 

There it was. A positive pregnancy test. Cole and Cassidy's. Or was it? 

How far would Cassidy go for this baby to become public? I should rephrase, how far would she go to ruin Cole and Lili's lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to my Tumblr and Instagram :)   
> @livingforlili


	26. Grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME SMUT WARNING. 
> 
> If you rather not read the smut, message me or comment to find out what happened in this chapter so you can avoid it. 
> 
> Explicit sexual content, not meaning to harm anyone in my work or reading. This is fiction and a story, remember that.
> 
> You’ve been warned.

"Fuck." Cole paced back and forth in front of Lili who sat worried on the couch.

"Cole, please. " She gestured to the space beside her. She knew that he might not want to talk about it but it would be something they would have to address sooner, rather than later.

"Do you think....?" Cole sat beside her, his hands trembled and she held them close to her chest.

"Do you feel that Cole?" She looked up at him and he shook his head. His hands trembled uncontrollably into her palms, his face white as a ghost. "It's my heart. It belongs to you no matter what this means." He looked down at his lap, refusing eye contact. "Baby," she freed a hand from his shaking grip and placed a few fingers under his chin so he would have no choice but to glance up at her. "I'm here. We're here. Everything will be ok."

"How can you say that?" the struggle in his voice was clear. Everything around him made him anxious. How could Cassidy be pregnant? Well he obviously knew, but why now? Didn't they use protection? Cassidy never allowed him to explore their sexuality in the bedroom properly, they never discovered new kinks, fun surprises or new moves... they always were vanilla, with a condom and birth control. So how the hell could this be happening?

"Because i feel so deeply for you. Truly, Cole Mitchell Sprouse." A small smirk spread across her gentle face, rosy cheeks accompanying the smirk. 

"I fucking love you. You know that right?" Cole cupped her face and leaned in for a gentle peck on her lips. Everything felt good again, despite the unpleasant surprise. As they separated he looked into her glimmering green eyes, "And if she is really pregnant?" Their smiles faded as Lili held his hand pressed against her cheek.

"Then i can't wait to see a little you running around, i hope he or she has your dreamy eyes and curly locks." A genuine giggle escaped her lips and he couldn't take it anymore, she was being so sweet and so raw in this very moment. He had to have her. All of her.

He stroked her cheek one last time before toppling on top of her. Her back was pressed against the couch cushions and she opened her legs as he lay in between them. "I love you." He mumbled against her neck, causing a rage of goosebumps to spread across her body. The sensation releasing a moan from her plump pink lips. Her hands seeking any part of him, satisfyingly gripping his soft locks, intentionally pulling him closer. "I love you" he stretches up and begins to kiss her mouth intensely, words smothered, mouths restlessly attempting to reach every part of each others mouths. Lili gasped for air and Cole wrapped his long arms around her head bringing her closer again. Lili giggled when his mouth wrestled her tongue, moans escaping from both of them. 

"I could," she breathed "stay like this forever, in your arms my love." She turned herself on top of him and straddled his lap, greeted kindly by the over growing bulge below her heated entrance. Separated by both of their jeans. "Kiss me harder, i want you to taste me Cole, taste us." He happily obliged as he placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. Tongues dancing, fingers tracing and hearts pounding fast.

" I need you, i need all of you baby." Cole muttered into her neck as he pulled her shirt over her head. The static of the friction, causing her hair to bounce as she leaned back down over him, placing harsh kisses on his chest. Moans escaping his lips as he played with her stiff and lacy black bra, that didn't cover anything. He unclipped her bra and she moaned, knowing his dirty intention. He began to suck on her nipple, causing them to harden, sending pleasure throughout her whole body. She could feel both of their heats merging as she quickly went to unbuckle his jeans. He began to nibble at the other nipple, never leaving them alone for a mere second. 

Lili stood up and unbuckled her own jeans as he shrugged his off and they both landed crumpled on the floor. Lili hovered over him once more, continued to straddle his lap, her centre ready for him, begging for him. Cole's eyes were dark and heated, causing a moan to escape from her mouth. It was crazy to think, a simple glance could turn her on, she was already nearly there, he had barely even touched her.

"I need you” she said breathlessly against his lips. He flipped her over and a giggle instantly muffled through her slightly swollen lips from his intense sucking. "Baby" she moaned, "Cole, please." Cole didn't need to hear anymore, he wanted her, he needed her.

"Ok baby" he began to grind on her, only thin pieces of underwear dividing them. He reached down. "Fuck." Referring to her slightly wet underwear. He mouthed into her neck as he bit gently.

"I know, do something about it handsome." She closed her eyes and giggled as he peeled her underwear out of the way. "No more teasing please."

A dangerous smirk crossed his lips, dimples just above his top lip on full display as he threw his underwear to join their jeans on the floor.

" I need a condom." His eyes fluttered with heat, but slowly began to look sad, almost unfulfilled.

"No baby. " Lili stroked her thumb across his prominent jaw, "I want all of you."

"What if you get pre-" Cole's face full with worry.

"I'm on the pill, maybe Cassidy and i can do pregnancy yoga together or something." She giggled sensually.

"Way too soon." He grumbled.

"Ok let me put the mood back on then?" Cole nodded his head as he hovered over her, his cock tracing her slick folds. 

"What are you waiting for Lili, don't bring up my ex in bed, you can't get away with that, at least," he kissed her neck, still teasing her with his hard length, "not that easy."

"Cole" Lili pulled her lip between her teeth, "I want you to make love to me please." Her words put him at ease and with one swift movement he entered her. Moans blasted through the walls. Within mere minutes, they both screamed each others names. 

"Holy shit Cole!" Lili came down from her high horse and giggled, "How the hell are you so good at that."

"It's easy when you're the muse baby." He kissed her check gently as he rolled beside her.

She cuddled into his chest and giggled, "I distracted you from Cassidy for a bit right?" she smiled and placed her folded arms on his chest and glanced up at his smug face.

"Whose Cassidy?" 

Their giggles echoed the room. 

Whilst the two began round two, the problem was there. The positive pregnancy stick still lingered in the room. But you know what they say,

The five stages of grief are;

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

Acceptance.

These five factors make up the framework of grief, and man oh man, was Cassidy a big ball of grief that was already three steps ahead of them.

Cole and Lili better have their fun now, they have no idea what kind of storm is about to hit tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving your kudos and comments :)


	27. Denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst in advance.

The soft humming of the water from the shower crept into the room, the slight steam pouring underneath the door. Cole smirked as he imagined her in the shower, running her delicate hands through her thick blonde hair, running a loafer over her stomach in attempt to wash last night's kisses off.

Cole was in heaven.

Cassidy.

The mention of the name in his brain quickly changed his mood, a frown grew on his face. Just knowing that out there in the place he once called home, a woman stood there with a vengeance. How was he supposed to protect Lili from this world, that he now called his own personal hell.

The more he thought about it, the more he pushed it into the back of his mind. He kept thinking of Lili, his rock, his anchor throughout this nightmare. His life.

Lili, beautiful green glistening eyes, her beautiful smirk, that fucking smile, her eyes creased whenever he said something stupid, her hands running up his arms when he was tired, their little bickers about Mario Kart. Everything about her was the best distraction from reality. Because she was his, he was hers.

***

Lili came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair was silky and wet dangling over her shoulders, fresh from the shower. "Hey you're up!" She smiled and made her way over to the bed where he was leaning against the bed head.

"Who would've thunk it!" He added with a smirk.

"After last night, i wouldn't have blamed you." She said with a suggestive wink and sat down next to him.

The next few moments filled the room with a comfortable silence, his hand found hers and fiddled with her fingers. This would be the perfect time to start talking about what they were avoiding last night, the unavoidable pregnancy test. Hell, Lili was waiting for him to make the first move on the subject, but he didn't, instead he sat there for a while and grazed his thumb over her hand.

"Cole?" Lili broke the silence.

"Yes?" He answered, almost straight away, hesitation coated his voice.

"I love you." Lili had hoped this would give him a push in the right direction, but instead he smiled and climbed on top of her.

It took moments until heavy breathing filled the room.

Lili couldn't help but wonder, Is Cole using her for a distraction of his denial?

***

Lili had managed to start putting on clothes as Cole smiled and walked past her. They had just had made love. She had hoped he would open up about it again, but he didn't.

Lili could have fought him on the topic but the moment his hands traced over her, she was a goner.

Welcome to Cole in denial, she had thought to herself.

***

The next day, she knew she had to do something, anything! He had been walking around the house, going to work and coming home like his normal self. Anyone that would have seen him would have just thought Cole was just being average Cole.

"Babe!" Lili grabbed his arm as he attempted to walk past her to the fridge.

"Hey" he smirked and leaned down to kiss her, she pulled back before she was entranced by his lips, "What?"

"I love you-"

"I love you too" he smirked as he cut her off and attempted to kiss her again.

She pulled back once more.

"Cole please. Cassidy might be pregnant, with your child." Cole's face dropped, a moment of recognition hit his features.

"Why would you..." he choked.

"I love you. We need to talk about this." She ushered him to the couch but he stood there stiff. "Cole?" she placed her fingers on his cheek, he held them and placed her hand back by her side. "don't push me away, we need to talk, i know you don't want to." His face dropped.

"I can't" he walked past her to the door, keys in hand. She gripped the back of his white tshirt and pulled him back to face her.

"I told you i would be here for you didn't I?" He answered with a slight nod, a fear that if he were to speak, tears would fill his eyes. "Then talk about it, express what you're feeling."

"I'm hurt" he started, "I'm upset she thought this was a way to reel me back in, bringing a false hope of fatherhood is a cruel thing Lil, she knows i would come back to her for the baby." If it were possible to see an xray of Lili's heart at that exact moment, Cole could have sworn it would have literally dropped to her gut. "Lil," he attempted to grab her hand but she pulled back.

"You- You would go back to her if she was really pregnant..." Tears clear in sight. Mouth slightly parted. Hands shaking ever so slightly. "Tell me that's not true Cole, that you would just up and leave me for h...he...her." Lili stuttered as tears dropped from her eyes, not being able to hold back anymore.

"Lili, that's not what i meant!" Cole's fingers tried to catch the ongoing tears but she pushed him back.

"Then what did you mean!" She snapped.

"I mean that i would, i would have to take some sort of care of our kid." He said sheepishly.

Lili slapped him, the smack echoed the apartment. She wasn't completely sure why she had done that, whether it was her being upset, angry or just sad he considered leaving her for such a horrible woman. Either way, Cole stood in shock.

"Cole, I'm-" She pleaded.

"I think you should go." Cole stated.

"I'm sorry it's just, you were just saying you were going to leave me and i don't think i could handle that." She sobbed, "I love you so much my heart feels like it's going to explode, she might not even be pregnant Cole!"

"If she is, i'm going to be there. I can't say much else right now." His face slightly pink from her hand contact.

She tried to trace her fingers over his cheek, it was a constant game of cat and mouse, this time he let her. His skin burned slightly under her touch. She had never meant to hurt him, right?

"Cole, i understand, that's because you're an amazing man. But, what would that mean for us." She sniffed and more tears ran down her cheeks.

" I told you i didn't want to talk about it. You forced me too, then you slapped me." He held her hand on his cheek and pulled it away. Her hand fiddled with her own now. "Please, i need some time."

"Time away from me you mean?" The words stung as they left her mouth, she had hoped to all the Gods above he would say no, that he forgave her, that he needed her right now.

But instead.

"Yes."

Lili had gone to that apartment with her heart in her hands, for it to be stomped on.

If Cassidy wanted Lili out of Cole's life, she was well and truly getting her way.


	28. Anger.

Did he really say that? Lili had been wondering the whole morning. It had been three days since she had spoken to Cole, on his behalf he attempted to call at least 4 times each day. He left a dozen messages on her voicemail. He even came to her apartment pleading through the door, thankfully Lili couldn't hear him too well, otherwise she would have heard his desperate cries and opened her arms to him once more.

This was by far the hardest thing either of them have ever faced in their entire lives. 

Lili was god damn angry, how the hell could he say those things and just shove her out the door. How could he pick Cassidy over her? Over them.

***

Cole had tried to call, text and tried to visit her so they could talk in person. After all, Lili accepted his flaws like they were her own. This time was different he had managed to push her so far away that she felt entirely unreachable. Between sobs, he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

If he couldn't keep the woman he loved in his life without self destructing, how on earth was he supposed to be a good father. 

Holy shit, I'm going to be a father. Not just that but to the woman i no longer love. His thoughts had hit him hard. Tears continued to stream as he choked up on his drink. He was reaching a breaking point and she wasn't even there. He pushed her away and now he wasn't even sure how to win her back.

If he could win her back.

No more. He decided. Cole would never give up on her. He had to see her, had to apologise. Had to hold her.

***

Lili washed her hands after making one of the worst meals she had ever eaten. "God i wish i could cook at least a simple meal." She mumbled as she threw the leftovers out. She was still starving and decided that all the ingredients she just used ended up in the bin. She made her way over to the drawer of take out menus and began flicking through them.

A familiar knock on the door, three taps in a particular rhythm, this one rhythm that used to make her heart beat out of her chest. This time around, she felt empty. And fucking hungry.

She opened it, despite her efforts to ignore it.

"Hey" Cole stood before her, eyes sunken, the bags underneath his eyes more prominent than ever before. He had been crying. Shit. 

"Cole." She tried to ignore the belittled look plastered on his face, tried to ignore the kind of pain he was obviously in.

"Can i come in Lil?" There is was, that fucking nickname. The one syllable that make her butterflies resurface. She didn't say anything, scared her own voice would betray her. She stepped aside and he gave a simple smile as he shuffled past her and into the living room. "I'm so fucking sorry Lili. The shit i said to you was unforgivable, i guess i was just angry. Maybe even confused, she might not even be pregnant. Fuck." He sighed. "I hope she isn't." His face looked soft. So fragile. 

He sighed once more, "I want my first child to be with you. Not some mistake of an ex." The genuine words that had just left his mouth made her heart flutter, she couldn't hold back the small smile that played on her lips. 

"Cole, i wanted to be there for you. I loved you and for what?" Her words trembled through her soft peach coloured lips. 

Loved. Not love. Shit. Does she not love me anymore? Doubts filled the air. "Lili..." He choked and began to sob. 

At first Lili wasn't sure whether to hold him or stand there watching him. She didn't want to play this little back and forth game anymore. She decided to step up to him and place a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Cole." Her fingers stroked his shoulder lightly, he glanced up, his eyes sheen with tears. "You're making it incredibly difficult to be mad at you." She giggled in attempt not to sob with him.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I just didn't want to drag you down too." He confessed as his eyes were still fixed on hers.

"I love you, Cole Mitchell Sprouse. Trust me, i do. But this could all be a test." He looked up at her intrigued. 

"Go on." He patted his eyes with his sleeves.

"She might not even be pregnant. This is a test to see how we cope with the issue either way. To see how strong our relationship is." She placed his cheeks into her hands. "So, what do you say Sprouse, want to prove them wrong?"

"Aren't you still mad at what i said?" He looked sad once more. Her fingers gliding softly on his jawline. 

"I was, but i get it. Sometimes we just need to be alone, it doesn't reflect on the other person trying to help. Right?" Cole's doubt shadowed her own.

"Of course not." He pulled her gently into a kiss and hugged her tightly. Making sure next time, he would never let go.

She pulled back, "So?" 

"Let's find out if the bitch is pregnant." Cole smiled and pulled her back in for a long and passionate kiss. "But first let's get some food, i could hear your stomach rumbling from outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are enjoying it! Only a couple chapters left :)
> 
> Tumblr :  
> @livingforlili


	29. Bargaining.

For some strange reason the drive to Cassidy's apartment was a longer drive than both Cole and Lili anticipated. Lili kept pulling over at the fear of Cole experiencing a panic attack. He might have sounded strong at Lili's apartment but this man was down right scared.

A part of him wanted to go home. To forget about this situation. The bigger part of him wanted to find out the truth, the whole truth.

Once Lili calmed him with her gentle words and innocent touches they were back on the road.

*knock knock 

All of this was about to be exposed... at least they had hope that Cassidy would confess. 

Lili took Cole's hand in her own, the moment his fingers intertwined with hers, a sense of relief rushed over him. He was not doing this alone. He had his lady right next to him. 

"Coming!" Cassidy practically screamed through the door.

Once the door flung open, Cole and Cassidy locked eyes. This was the first time they had seen each other after the pregnancy bomb shell she had dropped on his door step.

"Cole...Lili, I wasn't expecti-" Cole barged past her with Lili at his heels. 

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Cole shook his head and folded his arms in Cassidy's direction. Lili stood quietly next to him, making sure she wouldn't interrupt this moment between the bickering two. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't face you." Cassidy fiddled with the ring on her thumb.

"I loved you once, so if this really is my baby... our baby-" Cole exhaled loudly and recollected his thoughts, "this baby was made with love and not hate. "

"I know" Cassidy barely kept her eyes on the couple in front of her.

"This being said, is it true?" Cole's eyes glistened and Lili instantly grabbed his hand in comfort, her thumb brushing his hand lightly.

"Yes it's true" Cassidy's hand ghosted over her slim stomach, "you're going to be a father."

Cole felt his heart beat fasten, he thought for that slim moment that he would pass out. He wasn't sure he was going to make a good father, he always thought of his own dad as his hero. He thought maybe, just maybe he would make a good father like his dad was. 

That being said, he definitely did not want his kid in child acting, he wanted his child to have a normal childhood , with the exception of famous parents , as normal as it could be.

"I know what you're thinking Cole, you're going to be an amazing dad." Cassidy assured him in a gentle voice.

Lili had never seen Cassidy so genuine before.

"Thank you. That actually does mean a lot." Cole smirked slightly, Lili's thumb making small circles on his knuckle.

"Of course. I'm sorry about being a bitch by the way. I was just mad, you left me for a prettier, more successful woman. It stung." Cassidy admitted, tears welling in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry too. " Cole said quietly, just enough for both of the women to hear him. "What about the tape?" 

"I'll delete it. I don't want to be known as the bitch who leaked it anyway." Cassidy's lips curved into a small smirk.

"You need to apologize to my girlfriend too Cassidy." Cole stood up for Lili, reminding her how much he loved her. Lili could have sworn the butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at Cassidy.

"I'm so sorry Lili. If I could do this whole thing over, I would. But now that this little one is on the way, I was thinking maybe I could get to know you a little better? You know, for Cole and his son or daughters sake." For some odd reason, Lili's heart sank, knowing that this little person would belong to Cassidy and Cole made her sad and distressed. Knowing the baby could look like him and Cassidy made her feel nauseated. She never wanted to share Cole with anyone else, but now she didn't have much of a choice. This forcing Cassidy and Cole to spend more time together, at ultrasounds, check ups and more. 

" I think Lili would like that." Cole whispered, scared of Lili's opinion.

"I would really like it Lili." Cassidy smiled gently. "'Maybe once our little baby is born, we could have her or him at your house and you could really get to know it. We could bargain a deal so you could see your future child." She glanced at Cole. 

Lili was furious, about to speak her mind but the front door opened, revealing Cassidy's older sister Courtney.

It didn't take much to connect the dots. 

Lili and Cole's eyes immediately fixated on Courtney's stomach. There it was, a baby bump, at least 5 months pregnant. 

It wasn't Cassidy's pregnancy stick. It was Courtney's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shout out to those who have stuck by me from the beginning, thank you for your messages and comments. 
> 
> Shout out to you guys for reading this and having this adventure with me.
> 
> Two chapters left.


	30. Depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possible abortion and miscarriage reference warning*

"What the fuck Cassidy?" Cole yelled across the room. Lili was by his side clutching onto his arm, in hope that he wouldn't do something stupid, like smack that bitch senseless. Even though she definitely deserved a hard smack across the face.

"I can explain." Cassidy offered. Cole grimaced.

"It's her pregnancy test that you used isn't it!" Cole's long finger pointed in Courtney's direction, she looked startled, confused and more importantly ashamed. A part of Lili felt bad for Courtney for walking into such a harsh environment, being pregnant and all.

"Yes." Cassidy didn't hide it anymore. She couldn't lie when the evidence was standing there in the room. 

"Why the fuck would you do this?" Cole's voice trembled as Lili's grip around his arm tightened.

"I figured that if i was pregnant that you would stick around. That it would, mean you'd be around me. I figured that maybe just maybe, you would fall back in love with me, ending in us you know..."

"Sleeping together, getting pregnant and it being my child?" Cole finished her words for her. Tears were stinging all of their eyes, even quiet Courtney in the corner of the room. Cassidy's tears weren't for Cole or Lili. They weren't showing remorse for what she had put them through, for what she had done to Cole physically and emotionally. But for herself, her own selfish thoughts and feelings.

That's when it hit Cole, the love she claimed to feel for him was always for herself. He wanted more than anything to grab Lili's hand and run out of the room.

Never look back. 

Never wonder what if? 

But he couldn't. 

He wanted to end this. 

End Cassidy. 

He wanted to make sure she would never hurt anyone ever again. But it wasn't that simple.

"What was your plan if i didn't sleep with you? Huh? I feel sick even thinking about the possibility." Cole admitted with a sad smirk, "I would rather cut my own liver out with a blunt knife than to sleep with you again." Cole wrapped his arm around Lili's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Lili complied and cuddled into his chest.

She wanted so badly to tell him that he was going to be alright. That Cassidy would never get in the way of their relationship again. That the next person that would be pregnant in this room would be them. 

But she couldn't.

She knew she had to stay quiet. If she were to speak up Cole would worry more so about her and not himself. So she stayed there completely and utterly by his side, at her own risk of being silent.

"If you didn't sleep with me?" Cassidy questioned him.

"I'm glad you can repeat the statement." Cole grimaced.

"If you didn't sleep with me i would have faked an abortion or maybe told you that i lost it." Cassidy's face was stern. How the hell could she say that? How dare she! 

"Are you fuc-"

"That is so fucking sick." Courtney spoke up, cutting Cole off. All of them shocked that she finally said something. "I am pregnant Cassidy, that is a fear of mine. I want this baby to come into a world where toxic people like you don't exist. I want my baby to experience life where she isn't afraid to be bullied by people like you. And for what? All Cole did was fall deeply in love. I happen to think that is fucking beautiful." 

The three simultaneously blinked in shock.

" Wow. " Cole looked at her. "Why did you help her lie? " 

"Honestly?" Courtney looked at Lili, "I was threatened by Lili."

"What?" Lili looked up, unable to silence herself any longer.

"You heard me. You're blonde, with the kindest green eyes and you literally look like a model straight from a photo shoot. It intimidates me. Cassidy painted you like a gorgeous whore that stole her love. When in reality, she manipulated her hormonal pregnant sister." Courtney breathed heavily, "Now if you don't excuse me, i believe my bladder needs to be released." Courtney started to walk over to the bathroom as Cassidy grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"You can't leave me alone with them!" Cassidy pleaded.

"Why?" Courtney questioned, "Might get a taste of your own medicine?" Courtney laughed and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Cole smiled. Who would have known that even her own sister thought she was a psychopathic bitch.

"Cassidy?" Cole approached her and placed his soft hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her jawline.

"Yes?" She looked deep into his eyes. He leaned closer and his lips brushed her ear. Lili watched from afar, afraid and conflicted. What was he doing?

"You ever come near my family again Cassidy, I will make you pay." Cassidy's eye widened, "You didn't seriously think you could mess with Lili and I would just let that happen quietly. If that is what you were thinking, oh how wrong you are. I am going to do things to you that you, the psychotic fuck couldn't even think of. I am going to make your life a living hell, I am going to make you wish you were pregnant, because the next 9 months of your life, might be for nothing." Cole separated from her ear and a dark smile appeared onto his lips. Cassidy had never seen that look in Cole's eyes before. The ultimate hunger for violence and revenge. Cole made his way back over to Lili and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Rot in hell you psycho bitch." 

The pair turned to face the door and as he glanced back. All Lili could see in Cassidy's eyes was one emotion. One overpowering feeling.

Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Thank you for all the comments and love <3 
> 
> A little shout out to McKenzie on Instagram, you constantly showered me with motivation and love. Thank you.


	31. Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Welcome to the last chapter. Thank you for the kudos and comments <3 this has been a rollercoaster to write! 
> 
> This one was a long one!

The silence filled the car on the way home. So many thoughts filling Lili's head. She had so many reasons not to fill the car with questions. The way he had looked at her when they had first entered the car, that look, those darkened eyes. It scared her.

Every moment in the car felt longer than anticipated, Lili nervously played with the ring on her left middle finger in hopes that maybe distracting herself from the man next to her would soothe her.

It didn't.

The radio turned on. An old Kesha song blared throughout the car, making both of them jump. 

"Sorry" Cole chuckled and adjusted the volume.

"It's ok" Lili's voice was small.  Cole glanced over to her and back to the road.

"Are you ok Lil? You were pretty quiet in there." He turned the wheel slightly left as they turned the corner.

"I'm fine."

Fine. Isn't that a funny word. Some people say it and mean it. Others hope to find some comfort, some hope that maybe just maybe someone will notice how wrong that word is. The matter of fact was, Lili was not fine. She had always struggled with nerves and anxiety, but this situation was the cherry on top.

"You sure?" A sigh left her lips. He didn't question her response. Did a part of her want to tell him to pull over so that they could talk about what just happened? Yes, of course. She has never liked the idea of unresolved tension. The other part of her? She wanted to go home. Not to his apartment. Not to her apartment. She wanted to jump onto a plane and head back to North Carolina. It'd be safe there. No Cassidy. No Cole.

She loved the man seated next to her. He was her whole world. She was his. That doesn't mean she wouldn't question the lengths he would go for her. 

She heard it.

The supposed quiet whisper of a threat in Cassidy's ears. Cassidy's face had dropped. It was obvious. 

"Lili?" Cole broke the silence once more. A slight hum of the radio in the background.

"Yes." She looked out of the window. They were getting closer to his apartment. She wished that she wanted to go there and spend the night wrapped in his arms. But she didn't. 

"We are almost home. You hungry? I could make you some pasta or..."

"I'm far from hungry Cole." Lili felt sick, the past week had exhausted her. That confrontation with Cassidy today, took her completely off guard. If she wasn't sitting down in the car seat, she would have fallen to her knees. She felt weak.

Powerless. 

Afraid.

One thing she craved to feel. Was to be  alone.

***

Birds chirped outside the apartment window, the smell of strong black coffee filled her senses. She turned over to look at Cole's cold side of the bed. Relief had flushed over her. 

She put her clothes on and wondered into the kitchen. Cole stood there with a plate and coffee mug for her. 

"I know you're not the biggest fan of coffee but I figured after yesterday that you might need it." Cole smirked and placed the dish and mug in front of her.

"What's with the plate?" Lili sat down at the table.

"I'm whipping up some blueberry pancakes to celebrate being a free man!" Cole chuckled and placed a stack on her plate.

Usually she would dig in and try to stop moaning around her mouthful. She couldn't fathom even putting food into her mouth. The thought of Cassidy lying about a miscarriage or faking an abortion made her feel ill. The thought of Cole's dark intentions piling up inside of her made her gag.

"Lili?" Cole sat down next to her and placed a hand on hers on the table top. "You haven't even started eating, usually I would have to make another stack just so I could eat." A small smile spread across his face, she tried, oh god did she try to return that smile.

Instead, he was offered a small upward turn of her lips. Barely a smile, barely a frown.

"Baby?" Cole put his mug down and held her chin.

"Please don't touch me Cole" there was no denying how she felt right now. She was terrified of what he was going to do, he is a public figure. He's not going to get away with murder!

"Baby? What happened?" Cole pushed their plates away and held her cheeks. His eyes so innocent, so polar opposite to the night before.

"It's just... it's just I" Lili spluttered. Tears were forming fast. She didn't want him to see her this upset. He would only blame himself.

"Baby, we can take this conversation over to the couch." He offered his hand as he stood up, hesitating, Lili held it. He walked her over to the leather sofa and she began to wipe her eyes.

"I can't just pretend that everything is ok! You! Cassidy! I tried to be ok with the whole baby situation, maybe I would have been if it were real. That's because I love you. I want to know that you'll be a good father. Even if the child wasn't ours. I knew eventually we would have some one day, but the fact is that bitch made up stories and fucked with peoples lives! Our lives Cole! And I know-"

"I know baby, she won't get away with it." Cole reassured her as his thumb swept the tear from under her eye. She took his hand into her own.

"I know you would. But Cole you can't threaten her, you'll end up being just as bad as she was to us." Lili sobbed.

"Lil-"

"Let me finish!" More tears filled her eyes.

"Ok."

"She's sick! She needs help. We are playing with fire here Cole. I don't want you hurt baby." She held his face to her own, their foreheads grazing one another's.

"God I love you." Cole whispered, fighting back his own tears.

"I love you. That's why I reported her." Lili took her face away and watched his.

"You what?" Cole said in disbelief.

"I researched some specialists and I found a doctor that might be able to help. Her name is Dr Gina Hanson. She helps with mental cases. I spoke to her on the phone and she told me that Cassidy is suffering." Cole looked angry, his eyes darkening once again.  "Cole sweetie, I did this for you." Lili pleaded as he stood up. "For us" she joined him standing and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Why would you-" Cole spat.

"Because you are scaring me Cole! You get so wound up and I'm scared that this pushed you over the edge and you can't come back!" He shoved her hands away and began to pace. "Baby! Please."

Cole stood still, his eyes stung with tears. At one glance Lili could have sworn his eyes were black filled with rage.

She continued, " This is what's best for her. So she can't do this to anyone else. Why don't you understand that?"

"Because I was supposed to fix this Lili!" He blurted out, a lot louder than he had intended.  She hated seeing him this upset and angry. She would usually leave it alone and talk about it when he had calmed down but she needed this out of her system. No matter what the outcome.

"Yeah and what would you have done? Hurt her? Emotionally? Physically? Killed her?" Lili shouted back.

"You think I would have killed her!" Tears left his cheeks and ran down his neck. "You think I'm a fucking killer? That I'm even capable of that!"

"I'm not sure Cole! We thought Cassidy was pregnant! We thought you and I could get through this together! " Lili's hands formed into fists, she didn't want to hurt him. 

"Lili I-" his face dropped completely.

"No Cole! Listen to me. The way you looked at her, the way you looked at me in the car. That was not my love. That was just an furious guy that couldn't control his anger." 

"Can you blame me?" Cole folded his arms.

"No."

"What?" He responded in disbelief.

"I can't blame you. What Cassidy did to you, to us. I'm mad as hell. But I also can see that she is troubled. Our revenge baby," she walked up to him and held his hands. Thankfully he held them back. "is getting her the help she needs. Put her in some sort of mental facility. She is in Dr Hanson's hands now."

Cole let out a sigh and than a small laugh, "Han-sons hands huh."

Lili offered a small chuckle back, as salty tears stained her crimson cheeks, "yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lili looked up at his misty eyes.

"For," He choked back a cry, "for making you feel scared of me. Someone you're supposed to trust."

Lili stood silently, for once, not knowing how to respond. She wanted to tell him she wasn't scared, that she trusted his past actions. She couldn't lie to the man she loved.

"Just make me a promise Cole."

"Ok?"

"That you're not going to lash out. We made it through this because we love each other." Lili placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. Giving all of him to her.

"I promise."

"I'm not done."

"Ok." He smirked at her sass.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you will talk to me before you do something crazy. Like threatening a fake pregnant ex girlfriend." Lili and Cole both burst into tears as they laughed.

They laughed because the chances of this situation happening to anyone is ridiculous. 

The fact that it happened to them made it hilarious.

"I love you Lili Reinhart." Cole looked at her with the most love filled eyes.

"I love you, Cole Sprouse." Cole leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"You promise that we can get through it all Lil?" There it was that nickname he used for her. The one that made her smile widen, her blood rush quicker and her heart beat faster.

"We can get through anything. Together. I promise baby." She kissed him at that moment. His hands held her face impossibly close to his, her hands on his waist. They were right where they should have been from the start. 

It's strange isn't it?

The world we live in today.

Where something crazy can tear people apart.

But if we are lucky. 

It brings us together. 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who love their angsts endings but I’m a sucker for a cute ending. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who commented and kudos! I hope you enjoyed this journey. Can't wait for the next one. Stay tuned! 
> 
> A Forbidden Bughead story is around the corner!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a beta, so you’ll have to excuse my mistakes.


End file.
